Naruto: Corazon De Honor
by Egghead
Summary: An alternate retelling of my Naruto/Bleach Xover story, Shinigami No Ken. What if Naruto was reborn as a hollow alongside Sasuke instead of being sent to Soul Society? Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters but I kinda wish I did
1. Hollowfication

**Naruto: Corazon De Honor**

**(An alternate retelling of my Naruto/Bleach Xover story, Shinigami No Ken. What if Naruto was reborn as a hollow alongside Sasuke instead of being sent to Soul Society? Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters but I kinda wish I did)**

**Chapter 1: Hollowfied**

"You know this is all your fault Teme!!!"

"Oh shut up dobe! Who the hell asked for your concern anyways? I was doing fine on my own!"

"You call going AWOL on Konoha and going to that ero hebi doing fine?!?"

"I eventually killed him didn't I? And I also killed Itachi too so I must've done the right thing!"

_In the vast expanse of Hueco Mundo's desert, two large hollows can be seen arguing with each other._

_One resembled a bony humanoid dragon and the other one, a skeletal nine-tailed fox._

_These two were the reincarnation of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. Former fierce rivals turned bitter enemies who had been shinobis in their former lives._

_As individuals, the two couldn't have been more different. Sasuke was the strong and brooding child prodigy reknowned for his talents while Naruto was the loudmouth village delinquent who also had the infamous reputation of being the jinchuuriki of Kyubi No Kitsune._

_They had started out on the same team with Haruno Sakura and even though their beginning had been rather rocky, they grew almost as close as brothers could be._

_But everything changed when Sasuke was marked by the notorious missing nin and rogue sanin Orochimaru with the cursed seal and no matter how hard he and his friends tried, the survivor of the Uchiha Massacre was unable to resist it's temptation._

_It was at this point where the paths of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto began to diverge untill one day, lured by Orochimaru's offer of unlimited power, Sasuke left Konoha._

_Naruto and his allies pursued him of course, and when the blonde jinchuuriki managed to catch up to Sasuke at the Valley Of The End, the two fought._

_Their first life and death encounter had ended in a stalemate as they clashed with the signature attacks, the Chidori and Rasengan while being influenced by the cursed seal and Kyubi. Both Sasuke and Naruto found themselves unable to deliver the killing blow but it was Sasuke who still managed to walk away._

_Over the years, Naruto and Sasuke encountered each other numerous times but were still unable to resolve their differences._

_And then, twenty years after their initial conflict at the Valley Of The End, they met there again as bitter enemies intent on annahilating each other once and for all._

_Naruto, in his capacity as the new Rokudaime Hokage, wanted revenge on the alliance of Sasuke and Akatsukit for their attack on Konoha which left many of his friends and citizans dead._

_Sasuke wanted to kill Naruto because the blonde jinchuuriki was still intent on protecting the village which, in his eyes, had caused the death of his entire family as well as the virtual extinction of his clan._

_The fight had been long and brutal with neither person getting the edge for very long until finally, in a virtual replay of their first fight, charged up their signature attacks and attacked one another. But unlike their first fight, each person's attack connects. Shinobis from Konoha and Akatsuki who came on the scene finds Sasuke and Naruto still standing with their hands plunged into each other's heart which effectively kills them both and ending their saga in the mortal plane._

_But this was not the end of their destiny and what happens next was too strange and surreal for them._

_Although the memory had been hazy, both Sasuke and Naruto could remember a great hunger welling in them which caused them to ravage and devour anything they came across just to survive. Another memory had been struggling to maintain their sanity amidst a countless voices fighting to take control over their body while still working on satisfying their hunger._

_Their hunger had eventually subsided enough for them to regain cognitive control over themselves and the first thing they did was examine themselves to find the reason of their great hunger and discovering their new forms._

_Talking to the more intelligent beings they met in the vicinity (more like threaten), they also discovered that the place they were in right now was called the Menos Forest which was a place in this world called Hueca Mundo and that they had been also been Menos themselves before evolving to their current form._

_But for them to evolve even further, they would still need to feed on other hollows. Something which they were not entirely comfortable with but soon realizing that it was a necessity to survive._

_So feed they did and each reigned over their own little area of the Menos Forest for a while._

_And then, they met each other again._

_It was an old impulse which allowed them to recognize each other despite their new appearance and that was all it took for them to start their conflict all over again._

_Such was the ferocity of their fight that the other hollows in the Menos Forest hid in fear of getting caught in the middle. Even the normally mindless Menos Grande had enough sense to steer clear of the two powerful adjuchas when they were trying to tear each other to pieces._

_Their fight eventually spilled out into the white sands of Hueca Mundo's desert where they battled for what seemed like an eternity untill both gave in to exhaustion. But neither was done by a long shot and since they were too tired to finish their conflict, they resorted to words._

_And that's the situation we find the two in._

"And what about that teamup with Akatsuki? Do you have any idea how many of our friends you killed?" Naruto asks with venom in his voice.

"And do you have any idea what Konoha did to the Uchiha Clan? They had no right to exterminate my entire family for the sins one man!!" Sasuke shot back. "They made my life a living hell!"

"My life was a living hell from the very beginning and you don't see me bitching about it! And believe me when I tell you that I had a LOT to be upset about." Naruto shouts back. "At least you had a family! I had absolutely nothing!"

This had the desired effect on Sasuke who falls silent for a few moments before asking in a calmer tone of voice. "How do you do it? How do you not lose yourself in your hatred especially with that fox's voice rambling in your head all the time?"

"I think about the people I have to protect no matter how few they are and that keeps me going everytime. And if you came to any of us with your problem, we would've helped you." Naruto answers. "Hell, we would've watched Konoha burn with you if managed to convince us that the village deserved it."

When Sasuke doesn't respond to this, Naruto sighs and speaks again. "Look. I guess there's no use dwelling in the past now given our current situation. What we need to do is do what we can to survive out here if we wanna have a chance to see our love ones again. I won't accept this as our fate for eternity and if there is even just a slim chance I can break that chain, I will. So what say we team up again just like old times?"

Sasuke studies his old friend for a moment before chuckling. "You never change dobe. Always blurting out things without thinking them through. Fine, we'll team up again. But just in case you haven't noticed, we're monsters now." Sasuke said and moves his bat-like wings for emphasis. "So how do you propose we work around this particular problem?"

Naruto sat down on the sand. The hind leg of his beastly form reaches up and scratches his ear in a vaguely canine-like manner. "I've heard some of the adjuchas saying that every once in a while, some guy in a white suit goes to the Menos Forest to recruit a few of 'em. I dunno what for but I heard them say something like Arrancar."

If the current form Sasuke was in had any eyebrows, it would've shot up. "Arrancar you say?"

"Yeah. You know about 'em?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah." Sasuke confirmed with a nod of his massive head. "Arrancars are supposedly hollows who removes their masks and gains the powers of a shinigami."

"The powers of a shinigami? As in the shinigamis who is supposed to hunt hollows down in the first place?" Naruto asks. The older adjuchas had told them about the arch enemies of the hollows, the shinigamis. At first, Naruto and Sasuke had been confused since they knew that there was only one shinigami. But the older adjuchas had informed them about another race of spirits who supposedly lived only to hunt them down.

Of course, the two ex Konoha shinobis had thought that something about the story didn't add up but decided it couldn't hurt to avoid shinigamis for the meantime untill they could get the facts straight.

"The very same." Sasuke replies. "The adjuchas I've talked to says that the power of an arrancar is on a whole different level then those we can see at the Menos Forest."

"That sounds like our ticket outta this dump." Naruto said with a vulpine grin. "But I can't help but feel that there's a catch somewhere."

"That may be true." Sasuke said with a grimace. "But so long as it doesn't involve saddling us with a damned hickey or anything, it wouldn't hurt to find out for ourselves."

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "Then if we're gonna do this then we should have some kinda' contingency just in case things don't work out in our favor."

"What sort of contigency?" Sasuke asks.

"I was thinking that we purposely hold back our true powers in case we're ever going to become arrancar." Naruto proposed. "There's a lot about this whole arrancar business that we don't know and this acquiring power deal smells like something Orochimaru might've come up with. If we hold back and slowly work our way up the ladder, we can watch 'em and find out what they're really up to. And if we don't like what we see, we split."

"Basic shinobi tactic. 'Deception is your best weapon'. Sounds like a plan." Sasuke said with a approving nod. "One problem though. From what you said about a guy recruiting adjuchas, it's very possible that they're getting something that breaks the hollow's mask artificially. That would probably be more efficient since it'll probably make us stronger then normal arrancar but we don't know what kind of side effects that may have."

"There's only one answer to that problem. We break these masks off ourselves." Naruto stated, tapping his skeletal, vulpine mask with a claw. "It'll also be dangerous but at least its better then being some sicko's labrat."

At this point, both can hear their stomachs growl loudly making Sasuke laugh out and say. "Yeah. But we can't do it on an empty stomach." The tone of his voice then turns serious. "And if we're supposed to impress them enough to recruit us, our current level of powers won't do it. As much as I hate to say it, we have to go back to Menos Forest to get stronger."

"Soooo..... Feeding frenzy?" Naruto asks, licking his lips expectantly.

"Feeding frenzy." Sasuke confirms with a toothy smile.

The two monstrous creatures gets up and starts their trek back to the Menos Forest.

(Several Months later)

A lone arrancar walks into Menos Forest and looks around.

Wearing the typical arrancar outfit of a white jacket, white hakama pants and sandals over white socks, he was a slenderly built individual with a perpetual frown on his melancholic expression, pale, almost albino-like complexion, short and messy black hair, green eyes with slit pupils dark teal lines that descend from his eyes which made it look like he was crying. The remainder of his hollow mask is the horned helmet on the left side of his head.

The arrancar seemed a little confused by the activity inside the forest. Normally when he came here to recruit adjuchas, it was teeming with hollows of all shapes and sizes. But now it was surprisingly quiet and even the adjuchas he came to recruit were nowhere to be seen. What hollows he could sense in the vicinty seemed to be hiding from something or someone. What could have terrified them this badly?

The arrancar's questions were answered when he spots two humanoid looking individuals wearing what seemed to be rags and furs walking towards him and carrying weapons in their hand.

The pale arrancar raises an eyebrow in interest. These two were arrancars who had removed their masks by themselves out here in the wild. And although their spiritual pressure seemed a little unstable, he could they tell they were quite powerful for arrancars. Only Arrancars made using the Hogokyu were supposedly stronger because it drew out more of their potential but it was clearly not the case with these two.

It would also explain why there were much less hollows here then before. And judging from the amount of scars these two had and the way the others hollows hid themselves when they appeared, they must've been feeding for quite a while now. If that was the case, then these two would make an excellent measuring stick as to how powerful a Hogokyu created arrancar could possibly be.

As the two drew closer, the pale arrancar took a better look at the new arrancars.

Both were males and seemed relatively well built and fit.

The one on the right had jet black hair while his companion was a blonde.

The black haired arrancar's hole was located on the left part of his chest while the blonde's hole was on his navel.

The remnants of both their masks hid their eyes and most of their faces except their mouths. The black haired arrancar's looked like the top half of a three horned dragon's skull while the blonde's looked like a fox with protrusions resembling whiskers and smiling eyes which reminded the pale arrancar of a certain white haired shinigami captain and ally.

Both carried their zanpaktous in their hands. The dark haired one had what appeared to be a sheathed chokuto while the blonde wielded a short spear with a three pronged blade (Author's Note: Think hiraishin kunai :P) on one end and an iron ball on the other. A weapon which Ulquiorra believed was called a rochin. The blonde also carried what seemed to be the remains of a rather large hollow's mask as a shield of sorts.

The two new arrancars stops in front of the pale arrancar and studies him.

"I assume you two are the reason why there are less hollows in this forest?" The pale arrancar asks.

"So what if we are?" The blonde in the fox mask asks curtly. "Who wants to know?"

"Forgive my manners. My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer and I am the Cuatra Espada in the Arrancar army. I come on behalf of my liege Aizen Sosuke and would like to offer you a spot in his army. You look quite powerful and we could always use new, formidable comrades." The Arrancar identified as Ulquiorra Schiffer stated.

"Hnn…. I don't know about this." The dark hair arrancar said. "We're doing alright on our own. What do you have to offer us that we don't already have?"

"A chance to strike back against those who have wronged you and the very beings who hunt us down…." Ulquiorra answers. "….As well as an opportunity to rule over everything there is alongside Lord Aizen."

The two arrancars looks at each other for a few moments before looking back at Ulquiorra.

"Rule everything there is eh? I kinda' like the sound of that. I'm" The blonde said.

"Revenge is a pretty good incentive for me. I guess I'm in too." The black haired Arrancar said.

"Very well then. I shall take you to Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra said. "May I know your names then?"

"Uzuki Sano." The black haired one who was Sasuke replies.

"Namejin Naoto's the name. Nice to meet 'ya Ulquiorra Schiffer." The blonde who was actually Naruto answered.

_And so began the new lives of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke as members of Aizen Sosuke's Arrancar army. What does the future hold for them._

Author's Notes: Here you are folks. I just couldn't get rid of this 'What If' scenario off my head so that's why I made this brand new story just for you. I haven't decided on the pairings yet though and I hope I haven't screwed up the timeline. In any case, R&R please.


	2. By The Numbers

**Chapter 2: By The Numbers**

It had already been a nearly half a century since Naoto and Sano were recruited into the arrancar army by Ulquiorra himself where they trained themselves in the use of their new abilities and honing their skils while serving as unranked soldiers. And as they had agreed upon, they held back their true abilities and even discovered a method to seal off most of their reiatsu.

But despite their best efforts to suppress their powers and keep a low profile, they knew that their spiritual pressure was still too high to remain unranked soldiers for very long without arousing suspicion. So they did what any good shinobi does when faced with a difficult predicament.

They adapted.

Knowing that a vast majority of the unranked arrancars were an ambitious lot who wanted nothing more then to advance rank, Sano and Naoto went with the flow and began to make a name for themselves to get them noticed by their superiors.

Sano became known for his swordsmanship, speed and uncanny ability to read an opponent's moves and react accordingly in a battle.

Naoto established a reputation for his raw power, sheer toughness and resilency as well as his unconventional battlefield skills and tactics.

Both also demonstrated a level of mastery over their own abilities that was beyond any normal arrancar and possesed intelligent, insightful minds.

Their hard work eventually pays off when one day, they were summoned to meet the head of the Arrancar army himself, Aizen Sosuke.

And this is where we find the two arrancars today. Walking down the long hall of Las Noches towards the throne room, Naoto and Sano looked a lot different from the wild, feral state which Ulquiorra found them in Menos Forest.

Sano wore a typical arrancar uniform except that his white jacket was unzipped almost all the way and instead of the normal sash around his waist, opted for a thick rope. He also wore a pair of long, black fingerless gloves as well as white hakama, socks and sandals and secured to the back of his belt was his zanpaktou (Author's Note: Think modified version of Sasuke's Shippuden outfit).

Naoto's outfit consisted of an unzipped shortsleeved white longcoat with an upturned collar instead of the normal short arrancar jacket over a white vest, white hakama secured by a black sash and white socks and sandals. Like Sano, he also wore long fingerless gloves though his was white and had metal plates on the back of the hand. Naoto held his zanpaktou in his right hand.

As they neared the main throneroom, a sneering arrogant voice stops them in their tracks.

"Well well well.... if it isn't Lord Aizen's new golden boys." A sneering voice said. Both Naoto and Sano looks back and sees another pair of arrancar looking at them. One was a runty looking arrancar with jagged teeth whose mask remnant was the hammerhead shaped helmet on his head. His taller companion had long blonde hair with a horned mask fragment on the top of his head.

"Excuse me? Were you talking about us?" Sasuke asks coolly.

"Who else would I be talking about?" The runty arrancar stated walking towards the two and studying them up close. "You guys don't look like much. Just some damned gillians who wanna be arrancars. Why would Lord Aizen have so much interest in you when he already has us Numeros?"

Naoto and Sano glances at each other. Numeros were the combat specialists of the Arrancar army and these two were obviously part of them. But what did they seem so hostile?

"Stop that D-Roy. We'll get in trouble if you keep this up." The blong arrancar said.

"I'm just reminding these gillians of their place here Ilfort." The one identified as D-Roy said.

"Our place right now is with Lord Aizen and you're delaying us buddy." Naoto stated in a bored tone of voice.

D-Roy was instantly in Naoto's face. "You talkin' back at me gillian? Don't you know who you're talking to?" He snarls.

"What? You goin' senile in your old age? I mean, you even forgot your name." Naoto said cheekily. In response, D-Roy turns away for a moment before whipping right back with a spearhand, intent on running Naoto through.

But Naoto quickly reacts by raising his left hand and uses the metal plate on the back of his glove to block the attack.

"You're dead gillian! NOBODY makes a fool of me and lives." D-Roy snarls.

"That's coz nobody ever bothered because you're so weak that they'd be accused of bullying if they tried!" Naoto shot back and rams the iron ball of his rochin into D-Roys stomach and drives him back.

Ilfort looked like he was about to jump in and intervene on his comrade's behalf but in a burst of Sonido, Sano disappears from his spot and reappears blocking Ilfort's path. "Let's let the children work out their differences on their own, shall we?" Sano stated, his hand lingering over his sheathed zanpaktou.

Back with D-Roy and Naoto, the short Numero recovers from the blow by Naoto and glares at him.

"That's it gillian. Lord Aizen or not, I'm gonna destroy you for laying your filthy hands on me." D-Roy snarls as he starts to draw his zanpaktou, putting Naoto on his guard.

All of a sudden, a crushing spiritual pressure abruptly stops the fight between the two factions as another another group of arrancar steps into view.

There were four of them.

One was a calm looking tal and slender arrancar with braided black hair whose mask remnant covered his head and left eye.

Another one was a big, muscular red-haired arrancar whose mask fragment consisted of the bony protrusion on the bridge of his nose.

The third one was a big and fat arrancar with the right part of his face covered by the remnant of his mask.

But it was the arrancar wearing a light blue hair and eyes with the jawbone on the right side of his face which catches the attention of Naoto and Sano. The guy had an insane spiritual pressure which he didn't even try to hide. They haven't felt anything like it since their meeting with Ulquiorra at the Menos forest.

So this could only mean that this Arrancar is an Espada.

"D-Roy!! Ilfort!! Where the hell have you two been?" The unnamed Espada barked then looks at Naoto and Sano. "And why the hell are you messing around with these gillians?"

Before Naoto could retort, Sano was instantly behind him and covers his mouth with his hand and spoke.

"Our apologies. We were summoned by Lord Aizen when these two stopped us for some reason." Sano said, gesturing towards D-Roy and Ilfort.

"Bullshit!!" D-Roy snarled. "These fricken' gillians were picking a fight with us and...."

"Shut up!!" The Espada growled then studies both Naoto and Sano who felt as if he was sizing them up. "So you two are the guys Lord Aizen called huh? The ones Ulquiorra was talking about?"

"If they are the same arrancars which Ulquiorra was talking about, then it is fortunate that we stepped in when we did." The tall, calm arrancar said then faces Ilfort and D-Roy. "For your information, these two are the only hollows known to have removed their masks inside the Menos forest and become arrancar."

"INSIDE the Menos forest?" D-Roy exclaimed. "But wait. If they became arrancars in there, then what happened to the other hollows in the forest?"

"Many were devoured by them obviously." The tall arrancar said casually. "And that would mean that their power is NOT to be trifled with especially by you two at your current levels."

"What? No way! These two are them?" Ilfrt said then looks warily at Naoto and Sano. Unfortunately for him though, their masks hid their expressions quite well and all Ilfort got was two masks looking back at him impassively.

"What are your names?" The Espada asks curtly, eyeing the two in interest.

"Uzuki Sano."

"Namejin Naoto."

"Uzuki Sano and Namejin Naoto, eh?" The Espada said, a wide sinister grin growing in his face. "I'll remember your names so you better remember mine. I'm the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. See you around." And with a curt nod, Grimmjow and his companions leave.

"Well that went well." Naoto said in disgust as they continued their trek towards the throne room. "I hate bullies like that D-Roy who thinks they can push us around just coz he ranks higher then us."

"While I'll admit that he WAS annoying the hell outta me, did you really have to antagonize him?" Sano asks. "We ARE trying to keep a low profile, right?"

"Like I said, I hate bullies like him." Naoto said. "He reminds me so much of the kids that used to beat me up just for the hell of it when I was small."

"Yeah well I was more interested with that Espada, Grimmjow." Sano said, thoughtfully. "He didn't seem like the type who'd just take orders from anybody and he's just the sixth. I wonder how strong the other Espadas are."

"Forget the Espadas. How strong is this leader of the Arrancar army to have powerful hollows like them following his orders? Who IS this guy anyways?" Naoto said. "I guess we're about to find out won't we?"

"Yeah. Let's focus on this meeting with this Aizen Sosuke. Maybe we'll find out some more about him." Sano said as they reached the door of the throne room. They push the massive door open and enters the darkened throne room.

"Welcome my brother arrancars." A voice speaks out. The entire room brightens and their attention turns towards the throne.

Sitting on the throne and glaringly conspicuous by the uniform he wore was a shinigami.

Instinctively, Sano reaches for his zanpaktou while Naoto brandishes his rochin.

"There will be no need for that." Another voice cuts in. From behind the throne, Ulquiorra steps out into view and studies the two arrancar in front of him. "Excellent reaction. It's just as I expected of you two. But the shinigami you see in front of you is not an enemy. He is in fact, the leader of the Arrancar army, Lord Aizen Sosuke." Ulquiorra said.

The two arrancars looks at the shinigami with a bit of skepticism. With his bookishly plain looks, he did not seem dangerous.

But of curse, they knew better.

The eyes that studied them from behind the glasses were deceptively cruel and calculating plus the spiritual pressure that the shinigami was giving out seemed malevolent in nature.

The two then quickly gets down on one knee and bows their head as a sign of respect.

"Forgive our rudeness Lord Aizen. We did not know you were our leader." Sano stated.

Aizen waves a hand dismissively. "Please stand up you two. It's understandable because you haven't formally met me yet. You acted properly and responsibly as members of the Arrancar army." The two arrancars gets back up to their feet, giving the shinigami captain an opportunity to study them further before speaking. "I have heard interesting things from Ulquiorra about the two of you, Uzuki Sano and Namejin Naoto. You are the only two known arrancars known to have evolved from adjuchas INSIDE Hollow forest which is quite a feat. And you have achieved so much in such a short amount of time even as unranked arrancars."

"We can assure you Lord Aizen that we simply do our duties to the best of our humble abilities." Naoto said with a bow, causing Sano to glance at him from the corner of his eyes while thinking. _"Laying it on a little thick aren't we Naoto?"_ Fortunately, his hollow mask hid his reaction quite well.

"I am very much aware of that. And such exemplary performance MUST be rewarded which is why I called the two of you here to meet you and give you your rewards personally." Aizen said then stands up from his throne and walks down towards them. "Now then.... A while ago, I sensed a disturbance somewhere outside this room. I take it you two were involved in it in some way?"

Naoto and Sano visibly tenses up at this. "Lord Aizen, please let us explain....." Sano began but was silenced by Aizen with a raised hand.

"There's really no need for you to explain yourselves." Aizen said a little too kindly while placing a hand in each of their shoulder. "I understand the difficulties of being an unranked soldier. Some of those in authority tend to get overprotective of their own positions and any potential promotion can be seen as a threat to their own place as a member of my army. But you two seemed to have handled the situation rather well even against Numeros."

"Your praises are not necessary Lord Aizen." Sano said. "We simply defended ourselves. Just because they were Numeros and we weren't does not give them the right to antagonize a comrade who is of a lower rank."

"Of course they don't." Aizen said. "Which is why I am promoting the both of you to the Numeros though you will remain unnumbered.

Aizen then walks past them while thinking. "But I also have reports of your field performance. The discrete and efficient way you accomplish your missions leads me to believe that you've had some sort of subversive training in your past lives and it seems like such a shame to waste your potential as mere Numeros. So that's why I have decided that you two will serve as special operatives in the arrancar army reporting directly to me. Lower then the Espadas and Privarons but certainly higher then a Numero. The responsibilities will certainly be greater but I am confident that you will be able to accomplish it. So do you two accept?"

The two arrancars goes back down to one knee and bows their head.

"It would be our honor Lord Aizen." Both stated.

Much later, as the two exited Las Noches for their patrol, Naoto speaks up.

"So what do you think of Aizen Sosuke?" Naoto asks.

Sano thinks for a moment before answering. "He may seem harmless but so was Kabuto when we first met him. And the vibe I'm getting from Aizen Sosuke is ten times worst then what even Kabuto is capable of."

"I agree." Naoto said. "I don't think he trusts us either because we're probably unknown variables to him. Why else would he assign us to be 'special operatives' who reports directly to him? Aizen Sosuke is certainly a very dangerous opponent. But luckily, so are we. We just have to watch ourselves around him and play along for now." Naoto said before he and Sano disappear into the desert of Hueco Mundo.

**Author's Notes: Wow! quite a turnout just for this story. I guess I must be doing something right for all the story alerts though it'd be nice if you guys reviewed too. Anyways, as you've seen, beginning this chapter, I'm gonna start referring to both Sasuke and Naruto by their aliases which is Uzuki Sano for Sasuke and Namejin Naoto for Naruto. As usual, R&R please ******


	3. Hidden Alliances

**Chapter 3: Hidden Alliances**

"Oh Naoto Kun!! Sano Kun!!"

Both Naoto and Sano groaned involuntarily. They knew the source of that sickly sweet voice anywhere and whenever it called them, it usually meant trouble for them. And as hard as they may try to avoid her like the plague, she still manages to find them.

But then again, they ARE pretty well known around Hueco Mundo for the past few decades or so being the only non-Espada ranked arrancars who recieves their missions (mostly scouting missions) directly from Aizen Sosuke himself.

All have wondered what made these arrancars so special that Aizen has personally selected them for missions. A number had even attempted to kill them off to take whatever influence they had for themselves. But all who tried to do so simply disappeared.

Right now though, it was Sano and Naoto who wished that it was THEM who disappeared. That was preferable over dealing with the little spitfire of an arrancar who was currently harrassing them.

"Hello Lilinette. Nice to see you again." Naoto said as he turns around. Behind them stood a young female arrancar wearing a skimpy white bikini as a uniform with a horned helmet like mask fragment which also covered her left eye.

In the course of their service under Aizen, both Sano and Naoto had the opportunity to work with the Espadas. Lilinette was the sole fraccion of the lazy-as-hell Primera Espada, Stark. But as they later discovered, she was all the motivation which Stark needed.

They had met Stark and his fraccion during a mission to the real world and were shocked by Lilinette's random acts of abuse against her own superior. But even more surprising was Stark's general lack of concern of what his own fraccion was doing to him which included straddling him and pounding away or shoving her fist down the Primera's throat just to wake him up.

Sano and Naoto would've found it funny if they weren't so damned scared for her welfare.

Much to their chargrin, Lilinette took a shine to the duo and started to hang out with them with or without their consent or asking for a spar which was more like target practice for Linette since neither Sano or Naoto wanted to hurt the Primera's fraccion.

Stark on his part, saw this as an opportunity to get away from his occasionally abusive subordinate and often asked Sano and Naoto to take care of her while he was away on a mission or was simply dozing off. And as fond as Naoto and Sano were of Lilinette, time spent with the little spitfire can sometimes get quite tiresome.

"Don't 'Hi Lilinette' me blondie! You two promised that you'd come over and play with me." Linette said crossly, tapping her foot impatiently. Naoto and Sano glances at one another as if prompting each other to answer her. After a long silence, Naoto sighs and faces Lilinette.

"Sorry about that Lilinette. We were kinda busy with our work so we didn't really have any time to visit you." Naoto said with an embarrassed grin.

"But you two promised to help me out with my Cero!" She whined.

"We did. But that was until you tried to fry US with a Cero as 'practice'." Sano stated bluntly. "And frankly speaking, I'd rather NOT be anyone's target practice."

"Aww c'mon. I already told you that it was an accident didn't I?" Lilinette griped.

"Accident my foot." Sano mutters under his breath. "You'd probably kill someone for practice if you thought you could get away with murder." Naoto elbows his friend's rib lightly and was rewarded with a glare before the blonde looks at Lilinette again.

"Ahh, no worries Lilinette. I'm sure you didn't mean it. But we really have been pretty busy lately so we can't really help you with training. But maybe you can convince Stark-Sama to teach you. He isn't an Espada for nothing you know and I bet he'd be a way better teacher." Naoto said.

"C'mon guys. How can I get any training from him when that lazyass is busy studying the insides of his eyelids right?" Lilinette complained.

"Hey now. Is that any way to talk about the guy you're supposed to serve?" A tired sounding voice grumbles.

The three arrancar looks towards the source and sees a longhaired arrancar with what seemed like a bony necklace as his mask fragment walk towards them. Stark's demeanor and habits reminded the two ex Konoha nins so much of their former comrade Shikamaru that it was scary.

"Greetings Stark-Sama." Sano and Naoto greets with a bow which the Primera Espada simply waves off.

"Skip it you two. You know I don't care much for formalites." Stark said then looks at his fraccion. "Harassing these two again Lilinette?"

"I wouldn't have had to if you paid more attention to me." Linette answers with a pout.

"That's because you ask for TOO much attention." Stark comments dryly. "And what's with this sudden interest of yours in training?"

"What's wrong with wanting to get stronger?" Lilinette shot back. "If anything else, you're supposed to be the one training me since I AM your fraccion."

"Would you leave me alone if I did?" Stark asks to which Lilinette responds with a swift kick to his shin making the Primera hop around comically in pain. Stark then looks at Sano and Naoto who was watching the entire scene with a mixture of horror and fascination. "See what I have to put up with? I swear I get no respect."

"She wouldn't be Lilinette if she started now." Naruto stated cheekily earning him a mild glare from Stark which effectively shuts him up.

"In any case, can you go back to our room Lilinette? I need to have a talk with these two alone." Stark said, his expression suddenly turning serious.

However mischievous Lilinette may be, she knew and recognized the look Stark was giving her. It usually meant that there was something serious going on that he couldn't discuss in front of her or that someone was about to die at his hands.

She hoped it wasn't the latter since she was rather fond of Naoto and Sano.

The fraccion doesn't press the issue and simply nods before walking off to their quarters, leaving the Primera Espada with Naoto and Sano who were wondering what Stark wanted to talk to them about.

"Naoto, Sano. Walk with me please." Stark said. Naoto and Sano looks at each other and shrugs their shoulders then follows Stark as he takes a stroll. The trio walked in silence for a while and stops in a remote balcony looking out into the deserts of Hueco Mundo.

After a moment of studying the scenery in front of him, Stark finally spoke. "Do you two know the reason why I joined Aizen-Sama and became an Espada?"

When neither Naoto or Sano answered, Stark took it as his cue to speak further. "I was a Vasto Lord and as such, was at the very top of the food chain in Hueco Mundo. But that also meant that a lot of others wanted to bring me down and take the spot for themselves. I was one of the strongest not because I wanted to but simply because I had to in order to survive, no more no less. And honestly speaking, I was getting tired of fighting for my life on a regular basis."

"Then Aizen-Sama came and brought a semblance of order in Hueco Mundo. I joined him and became one of the Espada because I agreed with his ideals and beliefs. And as as an added bonus, no right minded arrancar would dare attack me because apart from the fact that they already know I can blow them away easily, I'm also one of the elite chosen by Aizen-Sama himself." Stark continues before falling silent. The Primera seemed to be thinking deeply.

"With all due respect Stark-Sama, but I think that's not the real reason why you brought is here to talk, isn't it?" Naoto said. "Nor is it the reason why you asked Lilinette to leave."

Stark looks back and gives the two an even look before leaning back on the railing and looking up at Hueco Mundo's sky. "You two don't really miss much don't you?"

"We were taught before to look underneath the underneath and had a lot of practice with it." Sano said. "But we didn't even need that to see something's bothering you."

"I see." Stark thought for a moment before sighing in resignation. "You're both right. That's NOT what I wanted to speak to you about and the reason why I sent Lilinette away is because I don't want to involve her so in case something goes wrong, she'll be blameless. Truth be told, I'm no longer confident that Aizen-Sama's plan will prove beneficial to us as a race." Stark said. "As a matter of fact, I think that his methods might do more harm then good."

Sano and Naoto's reactions were hidden by their mask. But Stark could sense a sudden tension around them.

"What I'm saying is, what he's planning to do may affect the delicate balance between the worlds. So if there is really proof that what he's doing may be detrimental to all our survival, then as a ranking member of this army and as a rational being, I may have to take him down myself."

"Why are you telling US this? You know full well that we serve directly under Aizen-Sama and what you're even thinking is a treasonous act in by itself. What makes you so sure that we won't rat you out to Aizen-Sama?" Sano asks tersely.

At this, Stark smiles and answers. "C'mon. I didn't become Primera Espada just because I'm the strongest one around. And contrary to popular beliefs, I'm actually a pretty observant guy and know a thing or two about looking underneath the underneath."

Stark looks down at them, all traces of humor or laziness gone from his face. "First off, I don't believe that the both of you are who you say you are. For whatever reason it is, you're hiding something from the rest of us and for that reason alone, I'm well within my rights as an Espada to execute you on the spot as potential threats."

This statement immediately puts Naoto and Sano on their guard. In their current level, they knew that they had little or no chance of beating arguably the strongest arrancar in excistence right now. But that didn't mean that they wouldn't try if it came to that.

Seeing that Sano and Naoto had suddenly tensed up, Stark raises a hand to reassure them. "Relax guys. I'm simply speaking figuratively. You two don't look like megalomaniacs to me and I don't believe that your intentions and goals are that much different from mine. Don't tell me you're satisfied with the way things are going here in Hueco Mundo now. Sure Aizen-Sama brought a bit of order to this world but some of the things he has implemented simply makes things here more difficult then it should be."

Sano and Naoto knew what Stark was referring to. While Aizen DID bring order to the otherwise chaotic world of Hueco Mundo, he was also the cause of many disputes amongst the hollows because of his background as a shinigami which he supresses with ruthless efficiency. And despite the man's claims that he was doing everything for the benefit of the hollow race, he was obviously doing it for his own selfish ambitions.

"Ok. Supposing that what you say is true, why come to us about this? Wouldn't it be better to join forces with another Espada?" Naoto asks.

Stark shook his head. "It's not a very good idea to get allies from my peers at this time. I think you should know that there are only two Espadas whom I can probably count on. One being Halibel and the other is Nelial."

The latter name causes Sano and Naoto to frown. The former Trecera Espada had reportedly deserted their ranks a while back along with her two fraccions. But they also knew that she had many enemies which included the current Quince Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga who hated her somewhat pacifistic ways and wouldn't think twice eliminating her.

"Halibel and Nelial are the only ones reasonable enough to even consider my plans. But Nelial's gone now so that leaves me with a shortage of allies because the rest of the Espadas aside from Halibel are either very loyal to Aizen-Sama or are simply too much of a wildcard to even consider. I've got some ssupport from the Privarons but even they won't be enough." Stark continues then stares at Naoto and Sano.

"That's where you two come in. I told you before that I'm a pretty observant guy and I'm neither blind nor foolish enough not to see that you're obviously hiding your true strength. Apart from the fact that you operate under Aizen-Sama's orders, I need strong allies who can back me up and I KNOW you two are strong. But more importantly, you two have your own opinions and insights and don't seem to be the type of guys who would blindingly follow orders or take any crap from anybody without good reason."

Naoto and Sano exchanges a look and nods at each other before turning their attention back to Stark.

"If you're serious about all this, then we'll cooperate with you." Sano said then adds in a serious tone of voice. "But understand that this is only a means to an end and Espada or not, we won't hesitate to take you out if you betray us."

"You were right when you said that we were hiding our true strength. But you have no idea just how much we're holding back and we plan to keep it that way for now." Naoto stated. "And for the record, we're not doing this because we believe you. We're doing this to protect Lilinette when the time comes. She deserves better then this kind of life."

"You're right. It's better if Lilinette's not involved in whatever it is we are planning." Stark said. "So I take it you two are willing to cooperate with me?"

Both Sano and Naoto nods their heads at the Primera Espada.

Both knew that the step they were about to take was a dangerous one. But then again, it wasn't their way to just sit back and watch as another madman tried to destroy innocent lives for their own amusement.

Never again.

Author's Notes: Ok. Not one of my better chapters. But I wanted to establish a rapport between Sano/Naoto and an Espada in this chapter for what I'm planning in this story. In any case, R&R pls.


	4. First Contact

**Chapter 4: First Contact**

"So THIS is the town of Karakura eh?" Sano said, looking down at the town far below them. "Doesn't look that much different from any other towns."

It has been a few years since Naoto and Sano had joined forces with Stark. The alliance had been a little uncomfortable at first but little by little, the two began to open up to the Primera who proved himself quite trustworthy and had even taken the two under his guidance.

Currently, Naoto and Sano floated in midair high in the skies above Karakura observing the town after stepping out of a garganta. Both had been ordered by Aizen to meet with another arrancar then observe the happenings in the town for a short period of time. His motives for assigning them this mission was still unknown though and when Stark heard about it, he grimaced and cryptically told the two to watch themselves against both allies and enemies.

"I know. I wonder what's so important about this town?" Naoto wonders.

"More importantly, where's our contact?" Sano grumbles as he looks around. A few moments later, the duo senses the minor sonic boom which indicated an arrancar's arrival via Sonido.

"Pardon my tardiness. Wrapping up my research proved to be more troublesome then anticipated." A polite voice said to them from behind. Both arrancars look back and came face to face with the Octava Espada, Szayel Aporro Grantz.

Both Naoto and Sano now knew why Stark told them to take care of themselves against allies and enemies alike. The notoriously cruel and sadistic Szayel was the Espada's scientific genius who was known to conduct his sick experiments using even fellow arrancars as test subjects. If he was able to do that to his own allies then what could he do to his enemies? And if he was here personally in Karakura then it MUST be an integral part of Aizen's plans.

"So you two must be the operatives Aizen sent to conduct the surveillance, right?" Szayel stated.

"Yes sir. I'm Uzuki Sano and this is Namejin Naoto." Sano answered with a bow. "We were told by Aizen-Sama to report directly to you here."

"Ahh.... So you two are the special operatives who reports directly to Aizen-Sama. Excellent." Szayel said with a curt nod. "Finally some competent replacements so I can leave this dreadfully boring place."

Szayel pauses before giving both Naoto and Sano a disdainfull look. "I CAN trust you two NOT to mess up any of the devices I have set up in the area to gather data, can I?"

"Of course Szayel-Sama. We WERE chosen by Aizen-Sama for a reason after all so you can leave this place to us." Naruto answers, betraying none of the anger he felt. If there was one thing he hated, it was people looking down on him and Szayel was clearly underestimating him. But for the sake of their goals, he would swallow his pride and keep silent.

"Well in that case...." Szayel said as he opens a garganta. "....I shall leave things here in your capable hands."

"We shall not let you or Aizen-Sama down." Sano said as he and Naoto bows at the Espada who enters the garganta and closes it after him. It was only after Szayel leaves that Naruto looks up and scowls.

"That guy reminds me why I hated Kabuto so much." Naoto growls.

"Careful what you say." Sano cautioned as he looks at Karakura warily. "Syazael DID tell us that he's bugged the entire town. No telling what sort of nasty little critters he's got floating around here."

"Good point." Naoto said with a grimace before a sudden surge of reiatsu catches their attention. "You feel that?" Naoto asks his friend.

"Yeah. It came from somewhere over there." Sano said pointing down to a certain part of the town. "Let's go have a look shall we?"

Making sure that they were high enough and that their reiatsu signature was sufficiently suppressed so they wouldn't be detected, the two arrancars flew towards the source of the disturbance and arrives just in time to witness a gravely injured black-haired female shinigami stab an orange haired teenager who was protecting her and a couple of other females from a large hollow with her zanpaktou.

"Hmmm.... Looks like the shinigami's trying to transfer some of her powers to the kid so he could fight the hollow." Naoto stated. "She must be pretty desperate if she's gonna bank on him surviving the process."

"If he's got the potential, then he's got a shot at survival." Sano said thoughtfully. "This must be the reason why Aizen's so interested in this place. There must a lot of people here with potential which he can exploit."

But before the two can say anything else, a bright flash of light and another powerful surge of reiatsu catches their attention. They look back and sees that the shinigami no longer wore her uniform and was instead dressed in a white kimono associated with ordinary plus souls.

The orange haired teenager however, was now dressed as a shinigami complete with a huge zanpaktou strapped on his back.

"Wow. The kid sucked ALL of the shinigami's powers." Naoto said in wonder then smiles widely. "He's got the potential for damned sure. This assignment is turning out to be a lot better then I'd hope for."

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed as he watches the new shinigami beat the hollow with a single stroke of his oversized zanpaktou. "We've found our subject. And I'm pretty sure that if we follow him around, interesting things are gonna happen."

**...................................................................................................**

For the next few months, Naoto and Sano closely monitored the activities of the orange haired boy whose name was Kurosaki Ichigo and his shinigami companion, Kuchiki Rukia. And as they suspected, Karakura had a number of individuals who possessed unique abilities. Surprisingly, most of them were even acquaintances of Kurosaki Ichigo.

Such as the darkskinned, hulking boy named Sado who had the power to summon a powerful armored shell over his right arm.

Another one was a kindly girl named Inoue Orihime whose hair ornaments had unusual yet formidable abilites.

Uryuu Ishida was also another (albeit somewhat hostile) acquaintance of Kurosaki Ichigo whose powers as a Quincy was said to be more dangerous then a shinigami's to a hollow.

Kurosaki Ichigo's own father Isshin also seemed to possess great powers though he kept it severly supressed for some reason.

The occupants of a small store which included a small black cat, two kids, a massive man wearing glasses and the goofy looking owner wearing a bucket hat named Urahara Kisuke also had powers which they kept supressed though Sano and Naoto weren't too eager to find out why since they had a feeling that it would be the worst mistake they could ever make in their new afterlives.

But then again, it might also be a good idea to gather info on them just in case they decide to recruit allies from outside Hueca Mundo.

Things were relatively uneventful for the two arrancars until one day....

**...................................................................................................**

"What going on?" Sano mutters watching Hollows appear all around the area. "Why the hell are all these hollows coming out of the woodwork all of a sudden?"

"Someone used some sort of powerful lure to attract them all here." Naoto said, sniffing the air with a frown.

"I think I found the ones responsible." Sasuke said pointing towards a spot in town where the hollows were gathering only to be destroyed by flashes of light and steel. The two arrancars moves closer to investigate.

"The shinigami and the quincy?" Naoto comments with a raised eyebrow. "It looks like they're having some sort of competition to see who kills the most hollows though this IS a dangerous game they're playing."

"What stupid fools." Sano growls. "Even though it may be easy to defeat all these weak hollows, they're risking a lot of lives by purposely attracting them here."

A sound above catches their attention causing both to look up. They look up and sees a large, familiar looking black shroud wearing a white mask with a pointed nose.

"Damn. Guess I was wrong." Sano amended. "Looks like things are about to get harder for them."

"A menos grande? Are they even ready for THAT?" Naoto asks and almost makes a move to help them out. Fortunately, Sano was able to hold him back.

"We can't interfere Naoto. We'd be attracting to much attention to ourselves." Sano said then looks at the shinigami and the quincy. "Let's see how things play out here first. It'd be interesting to see how they handle an enemy like this."

Fortunately, Kurosaki and Uryuu had manged to put aside their differences long enough to team up and defeat the menos grande. But even after they went their seperate ways, the arrancars were still in the area discussing the ramifications of this latest fiasco.

"This is exactly what we DON'T need. Because of what those two pulled, this place is probably gonna be crawling with shinigamis pretty soon." Sano grumbles.

"Not much we can do about that now. We need to contact Las Noches for further orders." Naoto said. "After THIS incident, I've got a feeling that our assignment's gonna be cut short."

"I agree." Sano said then looks at the spot where the shinigami and the quincy had stood their ground. "Mark my words Naoto. Those two have stirred up a hornet's nest and they're about to get stung. There's bound to be trouble here real soon."

**...................................................................................................**

Sano's words proved prophetic as none long after, two shinigamis came to the real world with one objective in mind. The capture of Kuchiki Rukia.

But the ones sent to bring Kuchiki Rukia back to Soul Society were no ordinary shinigamis. They were ranking members of the Gotei Thirteen who identified themselves as Captain Kuchiki Byakuya and Lieutenant Abarai Renji of the 6th Division.

The two arrancars arrives just in time to see Kurosaki battle with the Lieutenant Abarai Renji who had the early advantage. But fueled by his need to protect Rukia, Ichigo slowly began to overpower the sixth division lieutenant.

But their battle was interrupted by the 6th Division captain who stepped in and disabled Ichigo with one swift stroke. In the end, rather then see her friend be harmed further, the one called Kuchiki Rukia chose to voluntarily go with the sixth division officers.

"As expected of a Gotei Thirteen captain. Whatever the hell he did, it dropped Kurosaki's spiritual pressure down to almost nothing. It's as if he never became a shinigami in the first place." Sano stated. "Too bad. He had promise."

"I don't know Sano." Naoto said doubtfully as he watches the stricken Ichigo struggle to crawl towards Rukia. "He shouldn't even be able to move after taking THAT kind of damage but he still is. The guy's got some guts."

"That's true." Sano said thoughtfully. "But guts can only take you so far."

The two arrancars continued to watch as the 6th Division officers took Rukia through a portal which will undoubtedly take them to Soul Society. Ichigo on the other hand had lost consciousness due either to loss of blond or the sudden shortage of spiritual powers.

After making sure that there were no other individuals with any sort of spiritual awareness in the immediate vicinity, Naoto and Sano goes down to check on Ichigo. Sano kneels down and studies Ichigo before shaking his head and gets back up to his feet.

"That attack by the 6th Division captain severed his Soul Sleep and Soul Chain. He has most likely lost his abilities as a shinigami." Sano said solemnly. "And the captain said his name was Kucchiki Byakuya which means he's somehow related to the girl. Makes you kinda' wonder what sort of people would send their own blood after you and why he or she would agree to capture you in the first place."

Naruto looks down at Ichigo with a touch of sadness and clenches his fist tightly. "Dammit, it's not fair. It's not as if he asked to be a shinigami. And under the circumstances, Kuchiki Rukia had no option but to transfer her powers to Ichigo or else he and his family would've died. Why the hell is Soul Society prosecuting her for that?"

Sano shrugs his shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine. But for now we have to get this guy some serious help and I don't don't ordinary medicine is gonna help him."

Naoto looks down at Ichigo as he thought for a moment before an idea hits him. "I think I may know a place where we could take him. It's a longshot but it's the only option we have for now."

**...................................................................................................**

*Ding Dong*

"All right, all right. I'm coming." Urahara stated lightly as he walks towards the front door if his small store. He opens the door and much to his surprise, finds the battered and bloody form of Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-San, what in the world happened to you?" The ex-12th Division captain said, using what little medical knowledge he knew to scan him before calling out to his assistants. "Tessai! Junpei! I need some help out here! Ururu! Try to contact Yoruichi and prepare the emergency kit for shinigamis!"

The burly Tessai and the diminutive Junpei rushes out from the back of the store ans sees Ichigo. "Isn't that Kurosaki-San?" Tessai inquires as he checks over the orange haired shinigami.

"Damn. How'd he get here and how'd he get messed up so badly?" Junpei asks as he helps Tessai bring Ichigo to the spare room.

"My guess is that somebody brought him here." Urahara answers as he glances outside with a frown. It was faint but there was a spiritual trace of a fairly powerful beings in the vicinity. He suspected that they were the ones who brought Ichigo to his doorstep since the orange haired boy seemed incapacitated for the moment. He glances at Tessai who gives him an uncharastically serious look indicating that he too, sensed the powerful beings.

"In any case, we'll figure out who brought him to us later. Right now we need to bring Kurosaki San inside ASAP. We have a lot of work to do." Urahara stated taking one last look outside before following his employees into the store.

**...................................................................................................**

"I knew there's something funny about that store. The owner and that big guy are probably ex shinigami officers and high ranking ones at that." Naoto said as he and Sano watched and listened from a fair distance away.

"Yeah. They might have also sensed our presence judging from the way they're looking around like that which is not easy at all with almost all our powers sealed up like this. Those two are definitely strong AND dangerous." Sano said thoughtfully. "In any case, I think we've done just about all we can here."

"Yeah. If those 6th division officers who came to retrieve Kuchiki San is any indication, I think it's about time we made ourselves scarce." Naoto agreed. "We can't have anyone else find out we've been snooping around."

Sano then opens a garganta and after taking one last look around them, the two arrancars steps into the portal going back to Hueco Mundo.

Author's Notes: And with that, Chapter 4 is history. Hope you guys are enjoying my work so far. As always, R&R please.


	5. Nel

**Chapter 5: Nel**

Naoto and Sano were walking through the halls of Las Noches after delivering their findings to Aizen. For obvious reasons, they didn't mention how they brought the wounded Kurosaki Ichigo to the shop of Urahara Kisuke for help. The rougue shinigami quietly listened to their reports and had thanked them for their 'excellent' work before dismissing them.

So now, the two were on their way to their usual spot out in the deserts of Hueco Mundo to discuss their next moves as well as a quick training session when someone calls out to them.

"Naoto... Sano.... Do you have a moment?"

The two arrancars looks back and sees Halibel standing behind them with her fraccions.

Naoto and Sano were introduced to the current Trecera Espada by Stark after they established their alliance and rarely spoke to the mysterious dark-skinned, blonde haired woman. But both had encountered and spoken to her fraccions on more then one occasion and got along with them well enough. And from what they had heard from the three female fraccions, Halibel seemed like an honest, decent and honorable person. But she was also not the sort of person you'd want as your enemy either if her spiritual pressure was any indication.

"Halibel-Sama." Both arrancars greeted with a bow before Naoto asks. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Stark asked me to pass along a message to you because he had to go on a mission. I take it that you are on your way out to the desert?" The Espada asks.

"Yes Ma'am. We thought we'd get some training done to pass the time." Sano answered.

"We are on our way out as well. We will walk with you to the gates of Las Noches." Halibel said as she turns and starts walking.

As the contingent was moving towards their destination, Mila Rose starts a conversation. "We heard you two had a mission to the real world. So how'd it go?" The amazonian arrancar asks. Very briefly, the two narrated their venture into Karakura Town including the incident where the hollows were lured into the center of the town for Ishida and Ichigo's little 'contest' as well as the retrieval of Kuchiki Rukia by Soul Society.

"That idiotic Quincy and Shinigami!! They're lucky they only attaracted a weak menos. Anything higher then that and they would've been dead." Apache spat contemptously.

"That's true. But despite their blunder, they did a pretty good job wiping out those hollows." Naoto said.

"While I agree with Apache that the luring of hollows for their masochistic little game was an ill-advised act, something about Kuchiki Rukia's retrieval seems odd to me." Sun Sun said thoughtfully.

"What's so odd about it? The official shinigami of the area screwed up while doing her job so now they're giving her the boot." Mila Rose stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's not that simple Mila Rose. Both officers sent were close acquaintances of Kuchiki Rukia and both seems to hold a lot of contempt for her despite their affiliations." Sano said.

"Sano is right. To send such a high-ranking officers of the Gotei 13 who also happens to be a kin and a close acquaintance for her capture is too much of a coincidence." Sun Sun said. "And from how Naoto-San and Sano-San described the incident, it was almost as if what she did was a heinous act which only deserved capital punishment. Since when is an action born out of desperation considered a serious crime?"

"It's not supposed to be one." Apache said with a derisive snort. "But then again, these are shinigamis we're talking about here. They've got their own rules and do things differently from us."

"Apache is right." Halibel cuts in quietly. "Every society has their own ideas of proper ettiquette and behavior and the shinigamis just happen to think that the lending of their powers to a human under ANY circumstance is unacceptable and illegal. But that doesn't necessarily mean that our ways are any better."

"It really depends on an individual's point of view though." Sano reflected. "Some things that we may do may seem unethical to others yet is perfectly acceptable to us."

"So the question now is, who decides on what is considered as proper behavior for an entire society?" Naoto asks.

Halibel shakes her head at this and states. "You know what? We can argue about this for centuries and still NOT find an answer. But the important thing now is that we're all striving for one thing and that is the general welfare of our kind. We simply cannot allow others with personal agendas to interfere with our goals."

"In any case, we're getting off topic here." Halibel said as she, her fraccions and the two masked arrancars stops at the gates of Las Noches. "Stark wanted me to tell you that should you ever venture out into the deserts of Hueca Mundo again, it's your turn to patrol for insurgents."

Naoto and Sano looks at each other upon hearing this. The coded message basically meant that Stark was asking them to find the former Trecera Espada Nelial. Along with Stark and sometime Halibel, they had discussed the possibility that Nelial was still alive somewhere in the deserts of Hueca Mundo after her sudden disappearance from Las Noches.

They were guessing that the former Trecera and her fraccions were attacked, injured and subsequently forced out into the deserts of Hueca Mundo by one or two other Espadas and hadn't been seen since.

But now, Stark wanted them to find her which meant that the Primera was starting to consolidate his forces and making his move.

"It'll be like finding the proverbial needle in the haystack." Naoto mutters.

"That may be true but we are confident that the two of you are more then suited for the task." Halibel said.

"We will do our best Halibel-Sama." Sano said before Naoto could comment any further.

"Excellent. Then we will take our leave." Halibel said before using Sonido to disappear.

"Happy hunting boys." Mila Rose said before following Halibel using Sonido.

"Sucks to be you guys but good luck anyways." Apache said, waving goodbye as she also disappears.

For her part, Sun Sun merely bows politely before following the Espada and her fellow fraccions and leaving the two arrancar by themselves.

"I guess we better get going too." Naruto said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah. We've got a lot of sand to cover on a limited timetable." Sano said as both he and Naoto disappears into the desert.

(Urahara Shoten)

Ichigo groans out loudly as he opens his eyes and looks around, wondering where he was.

"Ahh.... I see you're awake now Kurosaki-Kun." An annoyingly cheerful and familiar sounding voice said to him.. The orange haired shinigami looks over and sees the storeowner Urahara sitting beside his bed, his face hidden by his ever present fan. "You had us worried for a moment but I'm glad you're all right."

"Urahara-San? Where am I? What happened to me?" Ichigo asks as he looks at the bandages he had all over his body.

"You're in the back of my store young man. I found you nearly dead at my doorstep." Urahara said. "As for what happened to you, I was hoping that you'd enlighten ME on how you got hurt so badly."

"I.... I Don't...." Ichigo starts before his eyes widens. "Rukia!! Where's Rukia?" He said as he starts to get back to his feet. But a searing pain makes him think twice.

"Woah there Kurosaki-San. Take it easy for a bit and tell me exactly what happened from the very beginning." Urahara said.

So that's what Ichigo did. He narrated his encounter with the 6th Division Captain and his lieutenant as they were attempting to bring Kuchiki Rukia back with them and how he had fought with the lieutenant on equal terms for a while before the captain stepped in and disabled him.

"You encountered and picked a fight with officers of the Gotei 13 and you actually survived?" Urahara asks incredilously.

"Yeah. And I would've beaten that lieutenant if that captain didn't attack me like he did." Ichigo groused.

"You're an even bigger fool then I thought if you actually believe what you're saying now brat." A new, rough voice spoke out.

Ichigo looks around in anger but couldn't seem to find the source of the voice. "Who the hell are you? And why don't you tell me that face to face?"

"I'm down here brat." The voice said again. Ichigo looks over the edge of his bed and finds a small black cat sitting on it's haunches and staring at him. "And I'll say it as many times as you like. You're an idiot if you think you could actually beat an officer of the Gotei 13 THAT easily."

Ichigo blinks in confusion and looks at Urahara. "I-Is it my imagination or did I just see and hear this cat talk to me?"

"It's not a dream brat. You just heard me talk to you." The black cat said gruffly.

"Y-Yeah well who asked for your opinion?" Ichigo said as he slowly regained his composure and deciding that wierdness was a norm here in Urahara's shop. "What does a furball like you know about shinigamis anyways?"

Ichigo instantly regretted his words as a powerful spiritual pressure which seems to emanate from the cat flattens him like a ton of bricks. "Brat. You couldn't even learn a fraction of what I know even if you had a hundred years to learn it from me. And frankly speaking, I don't have the time nor the patience to teach it to a brat like you."

"Now now. Let's all not get carried away here." Urahara cuts in, looking at the black cat who nods and eases up on the spiritual pressure. "Perhaps an introduction is in order. Ichigo, this cat is Yoruichi who is one of my.... Business partners. He is aware of shinigamis so he knows what he's talking about. And what he said is true. You can't easily beat an officer of the Gotei 13. You're lucky to even be alive."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asks in a much more subdued tone of voice.

"Very good. At least you're now starting to listen." Yoruichi grumbles then starts to explain. "To prevent affecting the spirits of the real world in an adverse way from exposure to their spiritual pressure, all captain classed shinigamis need to have roughly 80 powers sealed away which means when you were fighting the lieutenant, he was fighting at only 1/5 of his real powers. Had he been fighting at full strength, you would've been dead in an instant. Hell! You're extremely lucky to survive an encounter with a captain like Kuchiki Byakuya and live to tell about it."

Ichigo was silent for a moment before saying. "Then what am I lying around here for? If I wanna get much stronger, I need to start training now so I can...."

"That's another thing Ichigo." Urahara interrupts. "When Captain Kuchiki struck you down, he didn't just injure you. He severed the source of your spiritual powers as well so now, you've lost almost all your abilities as a shinigami."

Ichigo looked dumbstruck as the full implications of the situation hit him. After a few moments, he finally spoke. "Isn't there any way I can get them back?"

Urahara looked a little reluctant but a nod from Yoruichi prompts him to speak. "Well.... There IS a method for you to regain your powers. But it's an exceedingly dangerous method because, if you fail.... You will surely die. Would you be willing to go through the ordeal?"

"I swore to Rukia that I would risk everything to save her. What kind of man would I be if I can't keep my promise?" Ichigo said.

"Hehe. You're still an idiot kid but I like your determination brat." Yoruichi said with a chuckle. "If you're gonna do this, then rest up. You're gonna need every last bit of your strength to survive what's about to come."

After leaving Ichigo so he could sleep, Urahara and Yoruichi goes back to the front of the store to talk.

"I saw the ones who left Ichigo here at your doorstep. And you're not gonna believe who it was." Yoruichi said without preamble.

"Oh really? Try me." Urahara said.

Yoruichi takes a deep breath and braces for Urahara's inevitable reaction before continuing. "Arrancars."

(Hueca Mundo)

"As I've said before Sano. A needle in the haystack." Naoto grumbles as both he and Sano appears on top of a sand dune.

"Stop complaining Naoto." Sano said in an annoyed tone of voice. As much as he liked his friend, his impatient nature someimes grated on his nerves. "We haven't even gone THAT far yet."

"Well yeah. But you know as well as I do how big this desert is right?" Naoto stated. "And you know the odds of us finding one specific hollow. What if this is all a wild goose chase, huh?"

Sano was about to retort when his sharp eyes sees something. "Hey! Do you see that?" Sano asks his friend, pointing at a moving cloud of sand a fair distance away.

"Yeah I see it." Naoto confirms. "Let's go see what's going on. Maybe we'll get a clue on where to find our target."

The two arrancars then uses Sonido to quickly travel from their location to the area where they saw the sand cloud. They arrive and finds one of the oddest sight they could ever encounter.

A little, green-haired little girl wearing a ragged cloak which obscured her tiny form was being chased by 3 hollows. A thin one with an antlike head wearing a loincloth, a short chunky one who looked like a walking tiki mask and a large wormlike hollow. And the wierd part about it was the girl was laughing her heart out as if her current predicament was just some sort of game to her.

"How the hell did a kid like that get to Hueca Mundo? And why does she look like she's having fun being chased around like that to boot?" Naoto wondered aloud.

"Let's worry about the details later." Sano said. "Right now we need to give her a hand."

In a blur of speed, the two arrancars disappears then reappears between the little girl and the hollows chasing her. "Alright fellas, that's far enough. You guys better sto.... Whoa!!!" Naruto started to say before the wormlike hollow lunges at the two without warning, causing them both to jump back.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" Sano demanded before blocking a spiked club which the walking tiki mask had pulled out from his mouth.

"Sano!!" Naoto calls out but had to jump back to avoid an attack by the antheaded hollow who moments before, had brought out what seemed to be a zanpaktou from inside his loincloth which had a blade made of energy as well as a creepy phallus shaped hilt.

_"What the.... Gillians with zanpaktous?"_ Naoto thought in surprise. _"No..... These two knows how to use 'em which means they're actually arrancars."_

"You won't get your hands on her you filth. We won't allow it." The antheaded hollow hissed in anger as he continued to attack Naoto who blocks his attacks with his own weapon. A shadow suddenly looms above him and Naoto looks up in time to see the wormlike hollow trying to smother him.

Reacting quickly, Naoto kicks away the antheaded arrancar and uses the mace of his weapon to send the huge wormlike hollow flying back several feet and finally landing on thesand unconscious.

"Bawa Bawa!" The walking tiki mask cries out. Sano uses the opportunity to kick him away then jumps back to stand by Naoto's side.

"Stop right now and identify yourselves!!" Sano demands, watching their opponents regain their bearings. "You won't get a second warning."

"This is the only answer you're getting from us!!" The antheaded hollow shot back as he jumps on top of the walking tiki mask and crosses his arms in front of him. The walking tiki mask opens his mouth wide and soon, energy starts to gather in front of the two hollows.

"Uh oh.... They're charging up a Cero and it's a big one." Naoto said as he prepares himself.

"Yeah. But that thing looks a little unstable though...." Sano stated thoughtfully.

"Eat this!! Cero Syncretico!!!" The huge ball of swirling energy shoots towards Naoto and Sano who stood waiting. Just before the ball hits them, it seperates into two seperate balls which flies past them and explodes harmlessly away from them.

"W-What? How did they...." The antheaded hollow didn't get a chance to finish his statement as Naoto and Sano knocks both him and his companion on their back and stands over them with a foot on their opponents chests and a charged Cero hovering near their face.

"Whew!! That was some Cero you pulled outta nowhere there." Naoto said to the antheaded hollow he was pinning down with his feet. "But it had two flaws. One is that it's obviously a last ditch move on your part so it takes a lot out you so if you miss, it's game over."

"And as powerful as it may seem, that attack is still a combination of two Ceros and that's where it's second flaw lies. If it's not fully sychronized, all it takes is a little pressure along the stress lines and it will seperate again into two ceros." Sano said emotionlessly, his own foot on the walking tiki mask. "I told you before that you won't get a second warning and you blew your only chance at survival by attacking us."

Naoto's grin grew wider as his Cero got visibly bigger. "Thanks for giving us the excuse guys. Now...."

"Wait!!!! P-Pwease stop that!!!" A tiny voice calls out.

Naoto and Sano looks back and sees the small girl the hollows were chasing running towards them.

"What are you still doing here kid? Get out of here! These things are dangerous!" Naoto calls out. But the girl kept on running towards them and in the process, trips on her cloak and exposes her head which had been partially hidden. On top of her head was a cracked, cartoonish looking skull.

"That kid's an arrancar too?" Sano said in confusion.

The girl then picks herself up from the ground, looks at them then starts to cry.

"Wah!!! Why are you being mean to Nel's fwiends? Pwease don't hurt them!!! We were just pwaying games!!" The arrancar girl who identified herself as Nel cried.

Sano and Naoto seemed at a loss on what to do. The girl was now clearly a friend of the two arrancars who attacked them. But then again, they couldn't just let them go because they'd get attacked again.

"You're in danger Nelial-Sama!! Please run away!!" The antheaded arrancar calls out, prompting Naoto and Sano to look at him in surprise.

"Wait a sec here. Did you just call her Nelial? As in Neliel Tu Oderschvank?" Sano asks tightly.

It was the walking tiki mask who answered. "Yeah. She's Nelial, the one you're ordered to hunt down and kill dontcha' know?"

"Quiet you fool!!" The antheaded arrancar growls at his companion.

Naoto and Sano looks at the quivering child behind them again. "That's Neliel Tu Oderschvank?" Naoto asks in confusion before the two arrancars looks at each other with the same thought in their head.

"_We're in deep shit."_

Author's Notes: And that concludes my latest chappie guys. As always, R&R and I'll try to put up the next installment soon


	6. It Begins

**Chapter 6: It Begins**

Seven pairs of eyes looks down on the sleeping chibified form of the ex Trecera Espada.

"So this really is...." Halibel started, looking at Naoto and Sano quizzically.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, this kid is really her." Naoto confirms with a nod.

Deciding that it was too risky to just waltz through the front door with their visitors, Naoto and Sano uses the underground caverns beneath Las Noches to smuggle in the former Trecera and her fraccions and meets with Stark, Halibel and her fraccions in one of the many empty chambers there.

"You've got to be kidding me. You're telling me that this little runt is actually Nelial Tu" Apache exclaims, looking at the two masked arrancars to see if they were trying to pull a fast one on her. But their nods spoke volumes and confirms the fraccion's worst fears.

"Which means, we're pretty much screwed then then." Mila Rose summed it up bluntly as she crosses her arms and shakes her head.

"Please don't say that Mila Rose. That's by no means a certainity." Sun Sun stated quietly.

"Sun Sun is right." Sano seconded. "No matter how she looks now, this kid IS the former Trecera Espada. She somehow just lacks the means or motivation to access her powers."

"This has turned out to be quite a troublesome predicament we're in." Stark said with a sigh before looking over at the antheaded hollow and the walking tiki mask.

The two unusual looking arrancars whose names were Pesche and Dondochakka had been the former Trecera's fraccions. After convincing them that they meant no harm, the two had narrated the events which led to their self imposed exile to the deserts of Hueca Mundo and pointed to the current Quinta Espada Nnoitora Jiruga and the current Octava Espada Syazael Aporro Grantz as the masterminds.

If those two unlikely allies were willing to work together to dispose of a fellow Espada, then that made them threats to be wary of.

"Nnoitra has always been envious and resentful of Nelial Sama. He's made no secret his belief that females are inferior and therefore unworthy of becoming an Espada so when he was beaten but spared by her in a fight, he took it as an insult and has never forgiven her for it." Pesche stated.

"That's why he for Syazael's help back then. Nnoitra knew he couldn't beat Nelial Sama he teamed up with Syazael and suprised us, dontcha know?" Dondochakka adds.

"What a damned chauvinistic pig." Apache growls. "Nnoitra didn't have the cojones to do the job himself so he teamed up with that pink-haired fruitloop Syazael. Typical of that cowardly bastard."

"If he was able to do that to Nelial, then there's a chance he might pull the same stunt on Halibel Sama." Mila Rose stated. "We've gotta watch ourselves around those two pricks then."

"I don't think that Nnoitra will make an attempt on Halibel Sama though." Sun Sun said passively. "I believe that his alliance with Syazael's is a one-time deal born out of convenience and I highly doubt that Syazael would risk compromising his own position especially since Aizen has forbidden any conflicts between Espadas. If Nnoitra DOES have any plans of attacking Halibel Sama, then he will have to do it on his own and we all know that she can easily destroy him if he tries."

"Be that as it may, both Syazael and Nnoitra cannot be underestimated." Halibel stated. "They wouldn't be in the Espada if they were THAT weak."

"I agree with Halibel Sama." Naoto said. "As it is, those two don't operate on a full deck so I sure as hell ain't turning MY back on those conniving, treacherous sons of bitches anytime soon."

"Alright. Now that we've established that we've gotta keep our eyes on those two bastards, what's our next step?" Sano asks before looking at Nel and company. "I think it's pretty obvious that we can't rely on Nelial at this point so we have to make other plans."

"That's may be true Sano but we can't leave Nelial in this condition either." Stark said somberly. "She deserves better then this so we have to exhaust all means to find a way to change her back to her original form."

Before anyone can speak up, what sounded like a mournful bugle echoes throughout Las Noches indicating that there was going to be a meeting of Espadas and their fraccions. Since Sano and Naoto reported directly to Aizen, they were also technically fraccion class and attended the meetings as well.

"What a time for Aizen-Sama to call a meeting." Naoto gripes. "Now, what do we do with Nelial-Sama and her fraccions?"

"They will have to stay down here for the meantime." Halibel answered, glancing at Pesche and Dondochakka. "From what you two described, these two should be able to protect Nelial from any danger and this place is isolated enough that it will not be discovered easily. We can just provide them with whatever provisions they require."

Stark turns to the the ex Trecera and her fraccions and asks. "Is that acceptable to you?"

The one called Pesche bows his head gratefully. "Yes it is. We're grateful that you've provided us and Nelial Sama sanctuary despite the danger to yourselves."

"Nelial is a valued comrade. There is nothing to thank us for because we are simply righting a wrong." Halibel stated before turning to her fellow Espada. "We should probably get going. Someone will get suspicious if we take too long."

"Troublesome. But I guess you're right. I'll go on ahead and pick up Lilinette for the meeting" Stark said with a sigh before using Sonido to disappear.

"We will leave for the meeting as well." Halibel said, nodding towards her fraccions before they too disappear via Sonido.

"We'll drop by from time to time to check on you so be sure to keep Nelial Sama safe, ok?" Sano said to Pesche and Dondochakka.

"Of course. We are willing o give our very lives for Nelial Sama if necessary, dontcha' know?" Dondochakka declared, thumping a fist to his chest.

"Mah mah. Let's hope it doesn't come down to that." Naoto said before getting down on a knee in front of the sleeping Nelial. "Our apologies for scaring you before Nelial Sama. But like we said, we mean you no harm. We will do everything we can to help you get your real form back. Believe it."

Naoto gets back up to his feet and nods at Sano before both blurs away via Sonido.

"You think we can trust them Pesche?" Dondochakka asks his longtime friend and comrade.

"They've had plenty of opportunity to dispose of us and yet they didn't." Pesche said. "I believe they are being sincere and we should be thankful that we are given this opportunity to redeem ourselves. We owe that much to Nelial Sama....." Pesche stated before his visible eye flashed dangerously. "....And to Nnoitra and Syazael."

**........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

Sano woke up with a start in his quarters. His skin beaded in sweat from the nightmare he had.

And who can blame him? Aizen's master plan was enough to give any sane person bad dreams.

The traitorous shinigami had revealed that he was close to acquiring an artifact called the Hougokyu which had the ability to break the bounderies between Hollows and Shinigamis and would be used to create new and more powerful arrancars. And both he and Naoto were told that they would be going with Aizen to Soul Society and assist him in acquiring the Hogokyu.

He also revealed his plan of invading the realm of the Spirit King in order to overthrow him and take his place. But in order to do that, he needed the artifact called the King's Key.

Aizen had discovered a method for recreating the artifact but for that, he needed a reishi rich stretch of land and the sacrifice of over a hundred thousand souls. Of course, Aizen had the perfect sacrifice.

The entire town of Karakura.

"You are still worried about Aizen's plan." A voice besides Sano stated rather then asked. The masked arrancar looks over and sees the concerned, pale, purple eyes of Sun Sun looking back at him as she sat up and used the blanket to cover her otherwise, naked body.

Sano had to smile at the long haired fraccion of Halibel.

Their affair only started about a few months before but their relationship was born more out of needs rather then love and therefore held no commitments.

Even still, their mutual attraction to each other kept drawing them together during the cold nights of Hueco Mundo.

"Of course I'm worried." Sano grated, his words sounding more harsh then he actually intended. "Aizen wants both me and Naoto to help him steal something which will be used to create more powerful arrancars who are almost guaranteed to be loyal to him which would in turn, make our job that much harder. Add the fact that he plans to annahilate an entire town to create an artificial King's Key. We're talking about a hundred thousand lives here. Even it's supposedly for the good of Hollows, what Aizen's suggesting is genocide and I can't be a part of that."

"No sane person would want to commit wholesale murder. But then again, I never said Aizen was ever in his right mind to begin with now, did I?" Sun Sun said as she wrapped her arms around Sano and pressed herself to his broad back. "It's not like you to worry this way Sano. I am confident that you and Naoto will be able to play your parts well You know we will be watching Aizen's every move and once he makes a mistake, we will use the opportunity to strike and that will be the end of that."

Sano quirked an eyebrow as he looks at Sun Sun. "You know something? That simplistic way of thinking makes you more like Apache and Mila Rose then you'd care to admit."

Sun Sun scoffs at this. "Oh please. I am NOTHING like those two. I simply prefer to eliminate the root of the problem and not just flail around uselessly like them." Sun Sun the smiles as she pushes Sano back down to the bed. "Besides, can those two do the things I do to you?"

A searing kiss later, Sano decides that three fraccion of Halibel might not be so alike after all.

He briefly wondered how his friend was coping before giving in to Sun Sun's skillful ministrations.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………........................................................................................................**

Cirucci Thunderwitch has been called a lot of things in her lifetime. But patient was NOT one of them.

As a matter of fact, her violent temper was relatively well known and many unfortunate arrancars can attest to that fact were they were still alive.

Only a few beings has survived her tantrums so far.

And one of them was the current target of her ire.

"Zzzzzzzz......."

A vein appears on Cirucci's forehead as shook Naoto. "Naoto, wake up."

"Zzzzzzzz......"

The vein in Cirucci's forehead grew larger as she shook Naruto harder. "Oi! Wake up I said."

"Zzzzzzzzz....."

"Naoto, I know you're faking." Cirucci warned. "I swear, if you don't wake up right now, I'll....."

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ............."

The vein on Cirucci's forehead grew gigantic as she retrieved her zanpaktou by the bedside. "Rip Off, Gol....."

"Alright alright!! I'm awake Cirucci." Naoto sat up abruptly with a laugh, his arms in front of him for defense. "Geez, no need to bust out your ressurecion on me."

Cirucci huffed in annoyance as she looks away. The Tricera Espada Halibel was the one who recruited her for the secret campaign against Aizen. Cirucci was only too eager to accept since Aizen was the reason why she was demoted to a Privaron Espada in the first place.

And it was through Halibel that she met the enigmatic Namejin Naoto.

At first, Cirucci hated the blonde masked Arrancar. Naoto's casual, flippant nature irritated her and his kind, sincere ways seemed too good to be true. And yet in the end, these were the traits which endeared him to the Privaron which ultimately made her decide to take him as her lover.

It also helped that Naoto could please her like no other and had lots of stamina to spare for a lowly Numero which led her to believe that he was much stronger then he was letting on. Maybe even stronger then her.

"So exactly what are you gonna do about this new wrinkle Aizen threw your way?" Cirucci asks as she rested her head on her lover's chest. "The way I see things, it seems like that bastard has something on you and Sano."

"I agree." Naoto said, stroking Cirucci's hair absently. "He's obviously trying to test our loyalty coz he doesn't really like the idea of having Arrancar of our caliber who's not TOTALLY under his thumb. We'll have continue playing the role of his obedient subordinates a while longer and hopefully undermine some his efforts in the process."

Naoto then looks at Cirucci as his tone becomes serious. "I AM worried about you and the other Privaron though. I mean you ARE former Espadas who's looking to get back your position of power by whatever mens necessary so if anything goes wrong, you'd most likely take the blame."

"Don't worry about me and the others lover boy. We can take care of ourselves just fine." Cirucci said. "Besides, thanks to you and Sano, we've also found a way to access our real powers and not just the pathetic Privaron abilities we were saddled with when we were demoted by Aizen just in case things go bad."

"Hopefully, things WON'T go bad if all goes according to plan." Naoto said. "But on the other hand, some small part of me wants things to go wrong so we'll have every excuse in the world to take out Aizen now."

Cirucci swats the back of Naruto's head. "Idiot. While it's obvious that you and Sano much stronger then any Numero or Fraccion I know, you two are still not good enough to beat someone like Aizen. Hell, I doubt you're even good to beat ME."

"Is that a challenge I hear Cirucci Thunderwitch?" Naoto asks with a grin.

"You can take it however you want." Cirucci answers with a seductive little smile.

"Well that's a challenge I'll be more then glad to take up." Naoto said with a wide smile, rolling on top of Cirucci and making the Privaron shriek in delight. A few moments later, all that was heard from the two were moans and groans.

Tonight, they would make love.

But tomorow, their war would finally begin.

Author's Notes: Ahhh.... Sorry for the relatively late update guys. Not really sure how I did in this chapter so my apologies in advance just in case you don't like it. As always, R&R plesse.


	7. Revealed

**Chapter 7: Revealed**

Deep within Seireitei and inside what seems to be a large chamber, a Garganta opens and stepping out of the portal was Aizen, Naoto and Sano.

"Gentlemen, welcome to Soul Society." Aizen said, gesturing around him. And yet despite the light greeting of welcome from their leader, the sight which greets Naoto and Sano was anything BUT welcome.

In front of the trio was a chamberful of dead people seated around a large table. And from what Naoto and Sano could determine at first glance, the occupants of the room had been murdered and had been dead for quite some time.

"What the hell happened here? It looks like someone decided to start the party without us." Naoto said lightly though a small frown can be seen from beneath his mask. The blonde arrancar still had to keep appearances in front of Aizen though it was difficult not to react strongly at the sight of such carnage.

"Some party this is." Sano muttered with distaste as he looked around. "They didn't even bother cleaning up their own mess." The bloodsplattered chamber so strongly reminded Sano of his own past that it wasn't amusing anymore. It was only through sheer force of will that he was able to conceal his rage.

"That would be a wasted effort since hardly anyone ever comes in here. And even if someone did, an empty chamber would raise just as much attention as this room full of dead." Aizen stated cryptically.

"Welcome back Aizen Taichou." A voice greets. A pair of figures steps out from the darkness. One was a white-haired man with foxlike features and a malicious grin on his face while the other was a dark skinned man wearing an orange scarf and visors.

Both men were wearing the white haori of captain classed shinigamis.

Instantly, Naoto and Sano were in front of Aizen and were about to attack when Aizen's voice stops them.

"Stand down Naoto, Sano. These two are not our enemies." Aizen commanded, causing both arrancars to visibly relax.

"My my.... Such vicious attack dogs you brought back here Aizen Taichou." The foxfaced man drawled with the infuriating smile still on his face.

A smile which reminded Naoto of Kyubii at it's most malevolent which caused him to instantly dislike the man.

"Who are you callin' a dog ya' freak?" Naoto snarled which only caused the foxfaced man to smile wider. "You've got some nerve to call me that in my face."

"Heh.... Feisty too. Can I play with him?" He adds as he fingers his zanpaktou causing Naoto to grip his rochin tighter.

"Enough." Aizen said causing both men to loosen their grips on their weapons. "Naoto... Sano... These two are my associates here in Soul Society. Third Division Captain Ichimaru Gin and Ninth Division Captain Kaname Tousen."

"Are you two the ones responsible for this?" Sano asks, tilting his head towards the dead bodies. "Not that I'm complaining or anything but couldn't we have been able to find some use for them? This is a terrible waste of resources."

"An excellent point. Unfortunately, they offer nothing of value to our cause and leaving them alive would no doubt cause us problems." The one called Tousen replied. The way the man tilted his head and turn towards him led Sano to believe that Tousen had some sort of vision impairment.

Though that didn't make him any less dangerous.

"They killed the ruling council on my orders." Aizen said. "It was a necessary part of my plan and like Tousen said, they really aren't that much use to us alive."

The two arrancars wisely kept their opinions to themselves lest Aizen becomes suspicious of them.

"But that aside, I'm sure you're wondering why I brought the two of you here in the heart of enemy territory." Aizen's smile was creepy to say the least and the fact that Naoto and Sano were in a place where everyone with a weapon was out for their heads didn't make the two feel any better.

When neither Naoto or Sano answered, Aizen continued. "I want the two of you to test Soul Society's defenses for any weaknesses and give me your reports when we go back to Hueca Mundo. Given your abilities and success thus far, you are extremely suited for this task. Just don't allow yourself to be seen while on your mission. We don't want to reveal our true strength just yet. I will be expecting you two at the execution grounds in a few week's time. I trust you know where it is from the briefing we gave you?"

"Of course Aizen Sama." Sano replied with a curt bow.

"Don't worry Aizen Sama. We've got this one covered." Naoto added. "You can count on us."

"I know I can." Aizen said with a smile. "I'll see you in a week then. Now go." The two arrancars nod and disappears in a burst of sonido.

"So those two were the ones you were talking about eh? The ones who survived the Menos Forest and became arrancars on their own? They seem pretty reliable." Gin commented with a smile.

"Yes they are. They've yet to fail me on any of the tasks I've assigned them." Aizen said. "If anything, this mission I gave them will help me determine their dedication to our cause."

"I am concerned about one thing though." Tousen spoke out. "You were right about the fact that they seem to be hiding their true abilities for some unknown reason. But they're definitely much stronger then your average adjuchas."

"Indeed. But then again, many arrancars act the same way, biding their time and waiting for their opportunity. This makes it easier to manipulate them." Aizen said, glancing at the spot where the two arrancars stood previously. "Those two are a few of the more ambitious ones who have the power to back it up even if they don't openly show it. If they pass this little test, I have plans for them." Aizen revealed with a sinister smile.

* * *

Naoto felt himself involuntarily shiver, almost causing him to stumble in mid-sonido. Luckily, he is able to regain his composure just in time. But his near blunder did not go un-noticed.

"You alright Naoto?" Sano asks in concern. "You almost lost it back there."

"I'm fine." Naoto assures his longtime friend. "It's just that this whole deal stinks. Aizen's up to something when he gave us this mission."

"I think that's pretty much a given. But something tells me that this is one dirty work we can't afford to fail." Sano said. "Think about it dobe. He's a captain here and yet he's asking US to test his own home turf for weaknesses. Doesn't that strike you as wierd?"

Realization dawns on Naoto. "He's testing us." Naoto snarls. "The teme's freakin' testing us and using us to confirm if his assesment of Soul Society's defense is correct."

"Yeah. But we couldn't have asked for a better opportunity to gain favor with Aizen." Sano said with a grim smile. "If we play our cards right, this could be our ticket straight to the top where we can really do some damage when the time comes for it."

"I suppose you're right." Naoto said reluctantly. "But you kmow how dirty these kinds of missions can be."

Sano gave his friend a non-commital shrug. "We've done missions like this before in the past so it's nothing new. Just bear in mind that this is for the greater good."

"Yeah. But that doesn't mean I have to like it one bit even if it is for the greater good." Naoto stated grumpily, staring at the landscape beneath them. "In any case, let's get this done. We've got a lot of ground to cover."

* * *

For the next few weeks, Naoto and Sano did as they were told and tested various parts of Soul Society for weaknesses in their defense as well as the shinigami's response time to intrusions which was, suffice to say, severely wanting.

During the same period, they also bore witness to the sinister genius that was Sosuke Aizen.

How his apparent death threw Soul Society into chaos sparking a chain of events which ultimately saw fellow shinigamis drawing their swords against each other.

Everything seemed going along smoothly until.....

* * *

"No way.... It can't be." Naoto whispered.

Sano didn't bother to comment. But that was because the raven haired arrancar was too stunned to speak at who they saw down below.

Unmistakable by her pale white eyes was Naoto's beloved during his past life, Hyuga Hinata.

Equally unmistakable by her bubblegum pink hair was someone Sano knew very well. Haruno Sakura.

Both were wearing the black robes and carried the zanpaktous of their enemies, the shinigami.

"T-They're also shinigamis?" Naoto said in disbelief before scowling in anger. "I knew we'd see them again sooner or later but this is too damned soon."

"Yeah, I agree.... And who knows how many more of our old friends we're gonna be running into." Sano stated thoughtfully. "Hn.... This complicates things."

"No." Naoto said suddenly in a dead serious tone of voice. "It changes everything."

(Execution Grounds-2 weeks later)

In her relatively young career as a shinigami, Hyuga Hinata had seen things she thought she'd never see as a shinobi.

Monsters which made even kage level shinobis cower in fear.

Feats of power and strength which dwarfed even the legendary Sanin.

And political intrigue and deceit which made the shinobi world's cloak and dagger stuff seem like child's play.

But a shinigami coming back from oblivion was something else altogether.

She had been one of the shinigamis present along with her old friends Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru & Higane Kotetsu who had seen the corpse of Captain Sosuke Aizen pinned to the wall by his own zanpaktou with their own eyes.

But standing in front of them restrained by no less then the legendary Goddess Of Flash Shihoun Youruichi and the Second Division Captain Soi Fon was the supposedly deceased Fifth Division Captain.

Only minutes earlier, a message sent out by the vice captain of the Fourth Division Kotetsu Isane revealed Aizen's treachery to the Gotei Thirteen. He and his cohorts had been responsible for the death of the entire Central 46 and had framed Kuchiki Rukia in the hopes that it would throw them off-track.

But the ryoka's invasion had thrown a monkey wrench into that plan and the one called Kurosaki Ichigo had managed to delay Aizen long enough for the rest of the Gotei Thirteen to arrive and surround them.

"There is nowhere for you to run anymore Sosuke Aizen." The captain general's voice booms out. "Surrender."

The traitorous captain could only chuckle at this prompting Youruichi to ask him what was so funny.

"My apologies. But it's almost time." Came the cryptic reply. Before the Goddess Of Flash could reply, a sudden flash of steel cuts the cloth that was binding Aizen's zanpaktou and prompts her to jump back to avoid injury. At the same time, something small and hard rams into Soi fon's stomach and drives her back more surprised then injured.

"Ahh.... Naoto, Sano. We are just about to go back home." Aizen said casually as two figures in white appear by his side. From what Hinata could tell, they were humanoid in figure who wore white versions of the shinigami's robes and carried weapons. What distinguished them was their masks which identified them as some sort of hollows.

A huge hole suddenly opens up in the sky revealing a huge number of Menos Grande. From the hole, rays of light suddenly comes down and engulfs Aizen, the hollows and his cronies. A light which the Captain General had called Negacion which was supposedly used by the hollows to rescue their own.

But as the traitors and their Hollow cohorts disappeared into the hole, Hinata noticed the blonde hollow turn and gaze at her in a meaningful and familiar way.

A look which only one other had given her.

"Naruto kun....?"

Author's Notes: Hey guys. Thanks for sticking with me all this time on this story. Here is my new update uploaded straight from my brand-spankin' new Nokia E63. There'll probably another one before the year ends for another one of my stories so watch out for it. As usual, R&R please :)


	8. Changes

**Chapter 8: Changes**

"Ahh.... Home sweet home." Aizen stated as he steps into his throneroom in Las Noches. Trailing behind the former 5th Division captain were his shinigami cohorts and his arrancar guards.

"Well now.... The last time I was here in Hueca Mundo, you were just starting to build Las Noches." Gin stated as he looks around. "This is quite a setup you've got here, Aizen Taichou."

"It is an extremely secure location considering where we are." Tousen opined. "Soul Society will be hard pressed to penetrate our defenses if they ever decide to invade us now."

"I do not believe that will be an issue for a while since they have a lot of other things to attend to but I thank you for your kind words." Aizen said as he sat on his throne. "Now then gentlemen, you must be weary from our journey here. You may rest for a little bit and take the time to familiarize yourselves with Las Noches. Just be back here later so we may discuss our future plans."

Aizen then turns towards Naoto and Sano to address them. "Naoto, please show Gin where he'll be staying. Sano, please accompany Kaname to his quarters."

"Yes Aizen Sama." Both arrancars replied and led their respective guests in opposite directions towards their quarters.

Once they were gone, Aizen gets up from his throne and goes to the center of the room where a small, cylindrical platform rises from the floor. He then takes out the Hogyoku from inside his robe and places it on the platform before turning towards his throne with a smile.

"Naoto and Sano did an excellent job in Soul Society Ulquiorra. You made the right choice sending those two warriors with me. They show much promise." Aizen said.

The stoic Quatro Espada steps out from behind the throne and spoke. "I am gratified that you recognize their potential, Aizen Sama. This mission just confirms what we have been suspecting all along about their power. But despite all this, I'm fairly sure that their loyalities still lie with you Aizen Sama."

"What's certain is that they have their own agenda and I'm curious to know what it is. But let's allow them to reveal their true intentions at their own leisure and we will see where we go from there." Aizen said before adding with a knowing smile. "After all, it'd be a shame to waste such talent."

* * *

".....I like what you guys did to the place."

"..........."

".....Paintjob's a little dull but I guess you don't really have access to the hardware store from here, don't you?"

"............"

".....What do you do for entertainment around here, anyways?"

"............"

"Yare yare.... Still upset about what I said during our first meeting, eh? Can't say I blame 'ya." Gin said with a sad sigh. "We did get off on the wrong foot didn't we?"

"......It's not that Gin Sama....." Naoto started to say but was interrupted by the ex Third Division captain.

"Call me Gin or Gin San if 'ya have to. Adding Sama to my name sounds a little too stiff." Gin said with a dismissive wave. "And you don't really have 'ta lie so you won't upset me coz I know that I DO tend 'ta be a bastard."

At this point, Naoto was starting to revise his opinion on the white haired man. Sure the guy was abrasive, sadistic and creepy as hell. But Naoto also managed to catch a glimpse of his more human side.

Unlike Aizen, Gin had people whom he truly cared for. Naoto saw how well Gin treated his lieutenant despite how he manipulated him. And the look that he gave a long haired, strawberry blonde female shinigami as they were being rescued by the Negacion back in Soul Society was unmistakebly one of affection and regret.

To Naoto, that meant that Ichimaru Gin was not such a lost cause after all and it also made him wonder about his reason for joining Aizen in his quest for power.

"I suppose I can relate. I tend to rub people the wrong way too." Naoto admitted. "Guess that's the reason I'm in this predicament, eh?"

"Mah mah.... It ain't really so bad." Gin said. "Everything happens for a reason. You just gotta find out what your reason for being here is."

"I suppose." Naruto said before offering his hand with a grin. "Maybe it would be for the best if we start over then? Make it easier to work with each other? I'm one of the Numberless Arrancar, Namejin Naoto. Nice to meet 'ya."

Gin raises an eyebrow at this and returns the grin as he shook Naoto's hand. "One of the Numberless Arrancar eh? Well then, the name's Ichimaru Gin. Former captain of the Gotei Thirteen's Third Division. I'm glad we had this talk Naoto and I think we're gonna get along just fine."

Naoto hoped that was true. Both for his own sake and Gin's.

* * *

As they walked along the corridors of Las Noches, Sano observed the enigma known as Kaname Tousen out of the corner of his eye.

In the time he and Naoto spent observing the events in Soul Society, he noticed that there was something eerily familiar about the way the blind shinigami acted. The man could preach and spout about justice all he wants, but Sano could read him like an open book and knew that he was truly interested in just one thing.

Revenge. A need for revenge so great that it could only come from losing someone precious to you because of unjustified reasons.

Sano didn't know what the blind shinigami had lost and what compelled him to betray his comrades like this. In his opinion, Tousen had everything a man could possibly want or need.

Great power which obviously earned him his captain's rank despite his disability.

The loyalty, respect and admiration of both peers and subordinates alike.

And probably more then a measure of sympathy from people because of his unfortunate predicament.

But then again, Sano also had those in his previous life and look where he ended up now. Maybe they weren't so different after all seeing as their respective losses had somehow unhinged their minds.

"You have a question?" Tousen spoke out, shaking Sano out of his musings. It was eerie how the man seemed to know that he had something in mind.

"Actually, I'd just like to make an observation if I'm not being too invasive, Tousen Sama." Sano stated.

"Asking relevant questions and speaking your mind is never a crime. And as comrades in arms, it would be unseemly for me to not hear your opinion without a valid reason. You may speak." Tousen said.

Sano took a moment to choose his words carefully before speaking. "I may be mistaken but you seem to be someone who has experienced a significant loss in your life. A loss which probably influenced you to leave your home."

Tousen tilts his head at Sano, looking more curious rather then upset. "How did you come to this conclusion Uzuki San? You speak as though you've gone through something like that yourself."

"You could say that." Sano replied, aware that he was about to share something that might possibly give away his real identity if somebody he knew existed here. But then again, Tousen seems like the kind of guy who likes to keep mostly to himself unless there was something which needed his intervention.

"My entire family was massacred and I was the sole survivor of that incident." Sano started, deciding to give Tousen a version of the truth.

"I went after the man who killed them all and eventually caught up with him. But then I find out that my family were killed because of some perverted sense of justice." Sano continued, his fist clenching tightly at the emotion of the memory.

"I see.... Then you too have suffered." Tousen murmured. "Many people tend to misunderstand the true meaning of justice. That is why that word has alway been misused and abused for selfish means."

"Unfortunately, I'm probably one of those kind of people." Sano said solemnly. "I tried to delude myself that what I was doing was for justice rather then revenge. But in the end, my thirst for vengeance was far stronger then my sense of justice and I was willing to sacrifice ANYTHING just to attain it."

"I disagree." Tousen said. "A need for vengeance may have been your primary motivation but your ultimate goal was to see justice done. THAT is true justice."

Tousen turns to Sano before continuing. "You were correct in assuming that I have lost someone dear to me. But make no mistake about it. I follow Aizen Sama because I believe his chosen path is true justice and I will do everything in my power to see it achieved. It is my hope that you follow him for the same reason. Betray him and it shall be me who will mete out his justice."

Sano sadly watches as Tousen turns on his heel and walks away. The man was just another unfortunate soul being used by Aizen like a pawn in a demented chess game. A predicament he himself was all too familiar with.

But both him and Naoto played by a completely different set of rules and Aizen will soon discover that even pawns can topple the king when moved in the right way. That day was fast approaching.

But first, they needed to discuss a few complications to their plans.

* * *

"Are we all here?" Stark asks in a bored tone as he looks around the room they were having the meeting in. At first glance, one may think that this group looked extremely formidable with the inclusion of the current Primera and Trecera Espada as well as four ex Espadas along with five of the more powerful and experienced fraccions and two more arrancars whose real abilities have yet to be revealed.

But the truth of the matter was, they were still heavily outnumbered and outgunned in every concievable way. Add the fact that the ex Trecera Espada Nelial Tu still can't access her full powers yet.

"So how was your trip to Soul Society ninos? How did the babies measure up?" Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio asks. The 103rd arrancar and ex Espada may be a little wierd at times, but nobody can deny his prowess and experience in battle.

More then that, Dordoni was honorable, decent and was a good person to talk to. As a matter of fact, Naoto and Sano often went to the elder Arrancar whenever they needed advice on something.

"Terrible." Sano mutters. "If we were to attack them now, they'd be slaughtered."

"How heartbreaking. I had expected better of the shinigamis but it would seem that they have fallen on hard times." Gantenbainne Mosqueda said with his arms folded across his chest. The dark skinned, afro'd 107th Arrancar also had his own peculiarities, but was also a loyal and strong ally.

"You can't really blame 'em for that. With Aizen screwin' around with their system, I'm surprised that their doors ain't wide open right now." Cirruci growled. While the 105th Arrancar didn't harbor any real love for the shinigamis, betrayal in any form was something she despised. It was clear to her that Aizen was working for nobody's benefit except his.

"But there's another thing we need to talk about." Naoto spoke while leaning on a pillar. "While me and Sano were in Soul Society, we discovered.... Acquaintances who are now serving as shinigamis."

Naoto's words had the desired effect on everyone present. Their attention were now solely focused on the two masked arrancar.

"I see...." Halibel spoke after a few moments of silence. "Is that going to be a problem with you two?"

"It won't be a problem if they don't directly involve themselves in our affairs so that they don't get caught the line of fire. But since they're shinigamis, that possibility seems unlikely." Sano said.

"So what are you going to do about this predicament?" Stark asks.

"We're not willing to hurt them if we can help it. But there's only so much we can do as Numeros." Naoto said before adding with a foxy smile which was partially hidden by his mask. "So I think it's time me and Sano gave Aizen a sample of our true powers."

* * *

Within the massive throneroom of Las Noches, The Espadas, Privaron Espadas, fraccions and a few Select Numeros were gathered for a meeting with Aizen.

"Welcome brothers and sisters. I have returned and have obtained the means of our victory." Aizen said as the small pillar which held the Hogokyu rose from the floor. "With this, our evolution will be complete and we shall finally be rid of our hated enemies, the shinigamis."

"But of course, I wouldn't have been able to accomplish the task had it not been for the assistance of two of our brothers." Aizen continued, looking over the crowd before his gaze settles on Naoto and Sano. "With that in mind, I would like to call upon Namejin Naoto and Uzuki Sano to step forward."

In a burst of Sonido, both Naoto and Sano disappears from their place in the crowd and reappears kneeling on one knee in front of Aizen.

"Namejin Naoto.... Uzuki Sano.... In recognition of your accomplishments and service, I shall grant you one request if it is within my powers to give to you." Aizen said with an insincere looking smile.

"You are to kind Aizen Sama. We do not deserve such praise and rewards from you." Sano humbly said. "We were merely performing our duties to the best of our abilities."

"Nonsense. Such efforts should be rewarded. As a matter of fact, I insist on it." Aizen said.

"If that's the case, then there is one thing we would like." Naoto said, glancing at Sano who gives him an almost imperceptible nod. There was no turning back from this now. "Please allow us to serve you more as your Espadas."

Author's Notes: A little short but things are REALLY heating up now. The next chapter's gonna be a real doozy. Untill then, R&R please.


	9. Espada pt 1

**Chapter 9: Espada pt. 1**

Upon hearing the two Arrancar's request, nobody spoke for a full minute. Finally, it was Aizen who broke the silence.

"You two DO realize that, the only way for you two to become one of the elite is to defeat one of the existing Espadas and take his or her place, correct?" Aizen asks.

"Yes we are aware of that sir. But we would still like the opportunity and we are fully prepared for the consequences of failure." Naoto stated.

"Hmmppp...." The Segunda Espada Barragan harrumphs derisively as he sat on a throne-like chair surrounded by his Fraccions. "The two of you may be more powerful then the average Numero or Fraccion, but you're nowhere near our level of strength. You're just foolishly throwing away your lives and wasting the Boss's generous gift on some misguided delusion."

"Actually...." The Cuatro Espada Ulquiorra spoke up from his spot leaning against a pillar. "We have yet to see the full extent of their abilities. So judging them to be weaker then an Espada at this juncture would be grossly inaccurate."

Both Sano and Naoto stiffens at Ulquiorra's statement. Has Ulquiorra discovered their secret? If he has, why hasn't he said anything to Aizen?

"Ha! It's ridiculous to think that these two losers actually have what it takes to beat an Espada." The Quinta Espada Nnoitra opined. "I say we're just wasting our time with them."

"Why not just let them have a go at it? At the very least, we'll have some entertainment around here." The Sexta Espada Grimmjow said from where he was seated before leering at Noitra. "Or are you just feeling insecure coz you know that they can challenge anyone of us for our spots in the Espada?"

The Quinta Espada glares at the Sexta Espada. "I'll crush anyone who goes up against me. ANYONE."

"Then there shouldn't be any problem, right?" Gin said with his ever present smile on his face. "Like what these boys say, it's their choice anyways. They wanna play with the big boys? It's their funeral."

"I would like to know one thing though." Tousen said as he turns to the two masked arrancars. "What is the reason why you two want to become Espadas?"

"It has been our goal from the very beginning to work our way up till we get an opportunity to become part of the elite." Sano stated. "And even though we look up to the Espadas as a whole, we feel that we can contribute more to Aizen Sama's cause then certain members."

Aizen scrutinizes the two closely for a few moments before nodding his head with a smile. "You two have shown initiative and I like that. Very well then.... I shall allow this even if it means that I shall be losing two excellent warriors whichever way this goes." Murmerings can be heard around the room about Aizen's decision. "I suppose you have chosen the ones you wish to challenge for their spots?"

The two masked arrancars looks at each other briefly before turning back to Aizen with a nod simultaneously saying. "We have Aizen Sama."

Naoto stands up first and turns his attention to the tall figure with the long cylindrical head covered by a mask. "Noveno Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie, I wish to challenge you for your spot in the Espada."

"As you wish." The eerily dual sounding voice of the Noveno Espada said. "Be warned though that I shall not show you any mercy when you plead for your life."

"Nor will I show you any when you plead for yours." Naoto answered, glaring at his soon to be opponent though his mask hid the hostile expression.

Sano stands as well and looks at a dark skinned man sitting crosslegged with his eyes closed in a corner. "And I choose you to be my opponent. Septima Espada, Zommari Leroux."

Zommari opens his eyes and looks at Sano. "I accept. You will be an example of what happens to those who do not know their proper place and you shall be losing your life for nothing."

"My proper place is serving Aizen Sama as an Espada and you are in my way." Sano said, the eyes of his mask momentarily glowing red ominously.

"Very well then. Since everything is settled, we shall all meet at the indoor arena in an hour to give the four of you time to prepare. And since you've also decided that no quarters will be given, it shall be a fight to the death. Untill then, everyone is dismissed." Aizen decreed.

(An hour later)

"Are you sure they're gonna be alright Stark?" Lilinette asks worriedly for what seems to be the nth time as she and the Primera walks along the corridor on their way to the indoor arena. "I mean, they ARE fighting Espadas after all."

"If they were any other arrancar, I'd say for certain that they're as good as dead." Stark replies lazily. "But even I don't know how strong they really are so there's a possibility that we might have new Espadas by the end of the day."

Lilinette's eyes widens at this. "So you're saying that they really might be strong enough to beat the Septima and the Novena Espada?"

"It will be a difficult fight for them but they have a chance at succeeding if they keep their composure and carefully plan their moves." Halibel's voice answered for Stark. A moment later, the Tricera and her fraccions are walking alongside the Primera and his fraccions.

"It's too late to stop them now anyways." Sun Sun stated. "They've already made up their minds and all we can do is just watch and see what happens."

"Well you seem awfully calm about all this considering your boy toy is one of the ones fighting an Espada." Apache observed, smirking as she see a slight blush hidden behind the sleeves of her fellow fraccion although her eyes held sadness.

"Knock it off Apache." Mila Rose said. "It's already hard enough watching two of your friends go into battle against monstrous odds like this."

Stark looks at the fraccion critically. "You don't seem as confident of their chances at succeeding Mila Rose."

"Just being realistic Stark Sama." Mila Rose answers, folding her arms across her chest. "As Lilinette pointed out, Sano and Naoto are facing Espadas. And no matter how strong Naoto and Sano are now or how low ranking their opponents may be, they're still part of the elite so you'll forgive me if I don't expect too much."

"Well then I have a hunch that today will change your mind." The Primera said cryptically with a smile.

The group arrives in the indoor arena which was located below Las Noches and was simply a large pit about A hundred meters in diameter and about a hundred feet deep which was built and reinforced specifically for battles like this.

All around the mouth of the pit, a large number of arrancars of all shapes and sizes were eagerly waiting for the fight to begin. Aizen and his cohorts, the Privaron Espadas and the other Espadas as well as their fraccions were also already present and waiting.

Soon after Stark and company arrived, Sano and Naoto makes their appearance and a few moments later, so does the Septima and Novena Espada.

"Since the combatants are already present, we shall begin the duels immediately." Aizen voice echoes out. "Will the Novena Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie and Namejin Naoto proceed to the arena floor please."

Naoto turns to his longtime friend and knocks fists with him with a foxy smile that's visible from under his mask. "Well I guess I'm up first teme. Wish me luck down there."

"Knock 'em dead dope. Or at the very least, knock HIM dead. And try not to show off too much coz that's MY job." Sano replied with a smirk before blurring off and appearing besides Sun Sun who gives him a small smile.

"Some last minute instructions?" The fraccion asks. But Sano merely shakes his head and answers. "You can throw plans out the window when Naoto's involved coz he usually likes to wing it. But then again, his unpredictability is what makes him so dangerous in the first place."

Back in the arena floor, both combatants appear simultaneously facing each other. After a few moments staring each other down, the Novena spoke.

"Before we begin, are you certain this is what you want boy? You know very well that you can't hope to match me so you still have time to withdraw from this match." Aaroniero said.

"Sounds to me that you're trying to chicken out of the fight Aaroniero San." The blonde said cheekily before turning serious and pointing his short spear at his opponent. "But to answer your question, yes I'm pretty sure that I want to wipe that ugly mug off the face of Hueco Mundo."

Back on the mouth of the pit, Grimmjow was openly laughing at Naoto's antics. "Bwahahaha! This kid's a riot even when he's serious! I really hope he kicks Aaroniero's ass so we can keep him. There ain't gonna be a dull moment with him around, that's for sure."

Gin could only chuckle from his spot besides Aizen at Grimmjow's comment. "So how do you guys think the kid'll do against the current Novena?" He asks nobody in particular.

It was Aizen who answers. "Both Naoto and Sano has shown considerable promise as warriors. And I believe that if they were to win over their opponents, they will be excellent additions to the Espada."

"Well now.... Is that an endorsement I hear from you, Taichou?" Gin asks, his smile growing wider.

"Of course not because it will affect my impartiality." The traitorous captain replies with a smile of his own. "It was merely.... An observation."

Back in the arena, the Novena Espada was not happy with how the blonde masked arrancar had spoken to him. "For that insult alone, your end shall NOT be quick and painless." He said as he removes his mask and reveals a relatively youthful face with shaggy black hair. The odd thing was that he had no fragment to indicate that he was indeed an arrancar.

"You don't look like an arrancar. Exactly what are you?" Naoto asks as he brandishes his weapon.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The human looking Aaraoniero said in a normal voice with a smirk as he lifts the sword that suddenly appears in his hand. "Here's another surprise for you. Rage through the seas and the heavens, Nejibana!"

Naoto watches impassively as the zanpaktou transforms into what seems to be a cross between a trident and a chinese ji which the Espada twirls around with considerable proficiency. The blonde arrancar thens looks at Aaroniero and comments. "That doesn't look anything like an arrancar's resureccion. As a matter of fact, that looks more like a shinigami's release."

Murmerings can be heard all around at Naoto's statement.

"Good observation. But this is only one aspect of my powers and I doubt that I'll need anything more then this." Aaroniero said.

"Is that so?" Naruto drawled as he promptly disappears only to reappear above the Novena in a burst of Sonido and attempts a particularly wicked combo of stabbing and pummeling with his rochin. Aaroniero manages to block the attack but was surprised at how strong and vicious it was.

The Novena pushes the blonde back and starts spinning around while twirling his released zanpaktou. Water then starts to flow from the weapon and the surrounding area around the espada.

_"What the....? Is he dancing?" _Naoto thought to himself as he watches his opponent warily. _"No, wait.... With the way all that water is coming out of his weapon, that "dance" must be part of his zanpaktou's ability."_

But before Naoto could decide what to do, the Espada attacks and Naoto was forced on the defensive.

_"Damn.... So that's his zanpaktou's ability. Water manipulation to amplify the power of his attacks or bolster his defense. Getting hit by his weapon feels like getting slammed by a tidal wave. And with the way he's moving, he ensures that there's always a stream of water to block my attacks." _Naoto analyzed as he worked on blocking the Espada's attacks. _"If that's the case, time to switch tactics."_

Naoto jumps back then charges right back in at the Espada. But instead of attacking him directly, Naoto fires a pointblank Cero at the ground between them, causing a thick, choking cloud of dust to rise from the pit.

"Now what was the point of firing a perfectly good cero on the poor, defenseless ground like that." Lilinette wondered aloud.

"Naoto may be trying to hide his movements from Aaroniero." Cirruci answered. "He can't hide his reiatsu so he opted to try and keep his opponent guessing on what he's going to do next."

Inside the thick dust cloud, Aaroniero was defending himself from Naoto's attacks which came randomly and from different directions and angles. But the problem was, while he could feel the arrancar's presence, it was difficult to tell where the attacks would come from especially since the dust cloud was effectively concealing his opponent from view.

What's more, he could feel the waterflow from his zanpaktou grow slower and more difficult to control because of all the dust.

"Excellent tactic trying to slow down Nejibana's ability by mucking it up with dust." Aaroniero commended as he parries a spear stab and narrowly avoids being clobbered by the mace which seemingly came from another direction inside the dust cloud. "But it still won't do you any good."

"The bit about the dust mucking up the water was just a coincidence." A voice below the Espada said suddenly. Aaroniero looks down and sees Naoto lying on his back with a charged orange colored Cero in a palm pointed straight at him. "But THIS isn't!!"

Aaroniero leans back to avoid the Cero while simultaneously trying to stab Naoto. But the blonde arrancar was quickly able to dodge the potentially fatal attack.

His Cero however burns through the ceiling up to the surface and allows a ray of daylight to shine down on the pit.

Under the harsh glare of Hueco Mundo's sun, Aaroniero's human-like features begins to shift and shape like clay, allowing everyone to see his true face for the first time.

"Now that's a face only a mother could love. Assuming he even has any." Apache said as she looks at the cylindrical tube with two floating pingpong shaped faces which served as Aaroniero's head.

Naoto took one look at the revealed Novena Espada and chuckled. "So that's what you really look like under that mask, eh? Now I understand why you want to hide your face and stay in the shadows."

"We don't really care what you think because we've heard it all before." Aaroniero said in his dual sounding voice stepping back into the shadows as his head starts to shift back to it's more human-like appearance. "And we stay in the shadows not because we're worried about our appearance but because our powers are at it's peak there."

Aaroniero then scratches the back of his "head" irritably. "Seriously.... We don't know what they were thinking when they created an artificial sun in a dark place like Hueco Mundo especially when there are beings here who can only use their full powers in the darkness."

"I see. You have my sympathies for whatever it's worth." Naoto said, taking a stance. "Be that as it may though, I still can't afford to take it easy on you. There's too much at stake."

The Novena Espada's faux face quirks an eyebrow in amusement. "What's this? It sounds as if you really think you can win this fight." His face then darkens as he continues. "As you just saw, we are gillians. Normally, gillians don't have the necessary abilities to become an Espada and yet here we are standing before you as the Novena. Do you know why?"

"No I don't. But I'm sure you'll educate me on the reasons." Naoto said cheekily.

Ignoring the barb, Aaroniero's face splits into a demented grin. "That's because we are the only arrancar with unlimited evolutionary potential. I told you before that this is only one aspect of our abilities, correct? Well the spiritual entity fusion we are using right now originally belonged to a hollow named Metastacia who fought a shinigami named Shiba Kaien. And when Metastacia's rotting spiritual body was returned to Hueca Mundo, we consumed it and took his powers."

"You ate the body of Metastacia?" Naoto said in disgust. While it was true he himself also ate other hollows to increase his powers, he did so in combat and didn't act like some sort of scavenger.

"Correct." Aaroniero said as he removed the glove on his left hand revealing a mass of tentacles with a mouth. "Our true power is called Glotoneria and it's the ability to consume dead hollows to take their spiritual energy and abilities. This form was acquired when we ate Glotoneria who had the power to fuse himself with other spirits. He had possessed Shiba Kaien before he died so this is the shinigami's actual spiritual body which contains all his powers, energies, skills and experiences."

"So in effect, you're just relying on someone else's power to fight me? Now that's just sad." Naoto stated.

Aaroniero scowled at the insult but chose not to get worked up over it since it was probably the blonde's intent in order for them to lose their composure. "We admit to underestimating you Namejin Naoto. You seem fairly powerful so in recognition of your strength, we shall show you an Espada's release. Devour him! Glotoneria (Dead Hollow Eater)!"

Aaroniero's lower body starts to morph and shift until it transforms into a large purple, octopus-like blob with teeth and tentacles. The Novena Espada looks at his opponent and smirks. "Behold the physical manfestation of all the hollows we've consumed! Glotoneria can employ the powers of all 33,650 of our victims simultaneously so fighting us is like singlehandedly fighting an army of over 30,000 hollows."

Aaroniero then sends his tentacles after Naoto who chops them off only for it to grow back and begin their assault again. Naoto then tries to quickly move around and dodge the attacks while looking for an opening but with so many tentacles, he was having a difficult time. Finally, after being clipped by the wave of water from Nejibana, one of the tentacles snags Naoto's ankle and repeatedly batters him against the walls of the pit and slams him unto the grount before Aaroniero blasts him with a powerful Cero.

"It's over. Your trash of a buddy won't be able to get up after an attack like that." Nnotitra said, leering at Sano who suprises the Quinta by smiling.

"On the contrary, the fight's over for the Novena. Watch and see." Sano said.

The Novena looks down at Naoto whose body layed smoking and unmoving on the floor. "You've done well lasting this long against me. But it's over now and we shall consume you and take your spiritual powers and abilities to add to our own."

He then lifts Naoto up by the ankle and prepares to eat him but the blonde arrancar suddenly lifts up his hand and tries to blast Aaroniero again with another Cero. Aaroniero manages to fling Naoto away before he can launch his attack. Naoto recovers in mid-air and lands back on his feet, brushing dirt from his clothes and looking none the worst for wear.

"Damn. I really thought I got you that time. You're faster then you look, you know that?" Naoto groused as he picks up his rochin before reaching up to his mask and noticing that Aaroniero managed to break off the top right half just above the whisker-like protrusion and revealing a cerulean blue eye. "You also managed to break off part of my mask which I have to say isn't a very smart thing to do."

"So you managed to survive our attack. We clearly underestimated you." Aaroniero said sounding calmer then he actually felt at seeing Naoto relatively unscathed from his attack. "But it will make you taste all the more sweeter when we finally devour you." The Novena then tries to batter him with a tentacle. But much to the surprise of everyone present, Naoto easily blocks the appendage with one hand which in itself is no easy feat given the strength of the blow which causes the ground Naoto was standing on to crack.

"That's not gonna happen coz I'm done playing around with you." Naoto retorted, his revealed eye flashing red and all traces of humor gone from the ex shinobi's voice as he flings the tentacle away and starts building up spiritual pressure. "I really didn't want to do this coz I still think it's too early but I have no other choice."

"He's going to release his zanpaktou soon." Sun Sun stated. "But he doesn't sound too happy about it."

"You're gonna have to walk in his shoes to really understand why." Sano replied. "All I can say is that he's about to transform into something that he's been successfully avoided becoming all his life. A monster."

Naoto twirls his rochin around then tosses it up into the air. "Thrash, Vulpino Guerrero (Fox Warrior Prince)." He intones as the weapon explodes into a thick red smoke which fills up the pit and the general atmosphere grows noticeably heavy.

"Is this Naoto Kun's real power?" Cirucci whispers to herself as she feels sweat dripping down her forehead.

"Amazing. He was holding back this much power?" Tousen said, genuinely impressed by the blonde.

Aizen smiles deviously and observes the battle more closely. "Now we shall see what he's truly capable of."

Back in the pit, the red smoke dissapitates and reveals Naoto's released form for all to see. The blonde arrancar was down on all fours and his entire body was now encased in a skeletal armor with a fox's skull for a helmet, picklike protrusions along the spine and long forelimbs wIth long, sharp claws. But the most noticeable part about his transformation is the four segmented tails waving behind Naoto. (Author's Note: Kinda' like Naruto's Kyuubi form when he fought Pein)

"Kyuubi." Sano whispered as he watches his friend start to stalk his opponent.

"Impressive power for an arrancar. But not enough to defeat us." Aaroniero said.

"I'm not looking to impress you." Naoto growls in a gutteral sounding voice. "I'm here to KILL you!" Quicker then the eye could see, Naoto pounces at Aaroniero. The Novena swings at Naoto but the blonde arrancar disappears in midair and reappears on the ground behind Aaroniero. A moment later, long, bloody furrows made by claws appears in the Novena's upper body and the blob-like extension that was his lower body.

"How did you....?" Aaroniero started to say but was cut short when Naoto disappears again and the Novena soon found himself being assaulted from seemingly multiple directions simultaneously by Naoto whose movements were so fast and violent that not only was he damaging the Espada, he was also leaving deep gouges on the pit floor and wall.

The blonde arrancar reappears in front of the Novena, his released form's claws and surprisingly, his four tails slick with blood that was not his own.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me this is all that an Espada is capable of?" Naoto asks mockingly.

"How dare you! Who the hell do you think you're dealing with?" A battered and bloody Aaroniero snarls, losing control of his disguise and whatever composure he had left as a huge mouth opens wide on his blob-like lower body and starts generating a powerful vacuum force. "We'll consume everything here and become the true king of Hueco Mundo!!!"

"Deranged AND pathetic. I pity you. But I suppose I have to give you the respectable end you deserve as an Espada." Naoto said as he spreads out his tails and starts gathering energy there. "Farewell, Novena Espada Aaroniero Arruerierue. Cero Salva (Burst Cero)"

The energy on Naoto's tails combines into a large, orange colored sphere of compressed reiatsu and shoots off like a cannonball towards the gaping mouth of the blob-like lower body of the Novena, which swallows the attack and shuts itself.

At first, nothing seems to happen. But a few moments later, Aaroniero's entire body balloons grotesquely from the explosion of energy inside him before starting to dissolve into spirit particles.

"D-Damn it a-all. W-We can't believe someone like you m-managed to.... Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!" This was all Aaroniero managed to say before he completely dissolved.

There was a dead silence all around before Aizen's voice spoke. "Winner and the new Novena Espada and aspect of Greed. Namejin Naoto."

Author's Notes: Here you go guys. My new chapter for this story. Enjoy and R&R


	10. Espada pt 2

**Chapter 10: Espada Pt. 2**

After resealing his zanpaktou, Naoto disappears and reappears besides Sano who knocks fists with his friend.

"You took too long against him. You could have just released from the beginning and finished him off early." Sano said in mild reproach to which Naoto simply shrugs his shoulders.

"I wanted to see how strong he was." Naoto said. "I was curious to see what his resureccion looks like."

"You still took unnecessary risks. However weak he may seem, Aaroniero is still an Espada." Cirucci spoke up as she appears besides Naoto, scanning for any injury. "But forget about him. Are YOU alright?"

"Apart from a few scratches, I'm good." Naoto replies before turning serious and looking at Sano. "But more importantly, you're up next Teme. Be careful with him coz he doesn't look like a pushover."

Sano looks at Naoto before turning to watch Zommari stand up and sonido to the pit floor where he patiently waited.

"I know dobe. Don't worry about a thing though. I'll get the job done." Sano said as he jumps down to the pitfloor for his fight with the Septima.

"I hope you're done saying goodbye to your companion." Zommari said as he drew his zanpaktou. "That was your final opportunity to do so."

Sano turned his full attention on the Septima Espada as he also draws his own zanpaktou and his eyes glows red. "You seem quite certain of yourself when you don't even know what I'm capable of."

"I don't need to know what you are capable of doing." Another voice spoke from behind Sano before a blade erupts from his chest revealing another Zommari behind the raven haired arrancar as the Zommari in front of him fades away. "All I need to know is that my power far surpasses yours."

Sun Sun gave a small gasp. "Oh no. He got him."

"Look again." Naoto said with a grin. "Sano ain't done by a long shot."

To the surprise of everyone present, the Sano impaled on the Septima's blade also fades away and Zommari had to jump back to avoid an attack from above by the raven haired arrancar.

A small slice on the fabric of the Septima's uniform reveals just how close the attack had been.

"Still think your power far surpasses mine?" Sano asks with a smirk. "I wouldn't be so quick to judge others if I were you. You're liable to get killed far too easily if you do that on a regular basis."

Zommari narrows his eyes at Sano. "I see that you have some rudimentary understanding of my Gemelos Sonido. Not many are even fast enough to be able to pull it off. But...."

Not one but five Zommari's appears and surrounds Sano. "....Whatever understanding you may have pales in comparison to my own mastery."

Sano reacts quickly by slashing at the two nearest Zommaris which are revealed to be just afterimages before the other three stabs him.

But much to the Septima's surprise, what was impaled on his sword was just Sano's upper garment and the raven haired arrancar himself is seen standing further away, bare-chested.

"You're not the only one with high speed techniques. Here is my Senuelo (Shedding) Sonido." Sano said before slashing at another Zommari that appeared behind him. "And you've used your Gemelos Sonido one too many times so I don't need to be as fast as you to keep up. I just need to read your moves and anticipate where and when you're attacking next."

"So just because you think you can read my moves, you believe that you are already at my level? How foolish." Zommari said as he turns to face Sano and starts to gather his reiatsu. "Then I will have to show you the error of your beliefs. Allow me to demonstrate just how powerless you are when faced with my Amor."

The Septima then slowly releases his hold on his zanpaktou which floats in front of him, goes into an unusual wide legged posture, claps his hands together and turns his head till it is parallell to his body.

"Supress, Brujeria (Witchcraft)."

The zanpaktou twists into a crooked looking spiral then bursts into smoke which solidifies on the Septima Espada who transforms into a largely humanoid form with a pumpkinlike lower half and has eyes all over his body.

Sano was instantly wary. While Zommari's released form seemed more comical then threatening, he was still the Septima Espada for a reason and he wasn't taking any chances. He was particularly concerned with all the eyes on the Septima's released form and deduced that they may have something to do with his powers.

Deciding that the best defense was a strong offense, Sano holds out a palm and starts charging a Cero. But the Septima simply holds out his own palm in response where an eye glows briefly.

Instantly, Sano could feel the hand with the charged Cero involuntarily move towards his own head and only by moving it to the side was he able to avoid decapitating himself with the powerful beam of reiatsu. Upon looking at his arm, Sano notices a sunlike tattoo and tries to rub it off.

"That won't work. Your left arm is already mine." Zommari said.

"What are you talking about?" Sano asks.

"Everything has a certain sovereignty to it." Zommari started to lecture. "Underlings are controlled by their leaders... Subjects are controlled by their kings... Clouds are controlled by the wind... Moonlight is controlled by the sun."

"Brujeria has the ability to steal the sovereignty of whatever it sees. And I call this ability, Amor." Zommari continues. "But instead of just merely telling you about it, allow me to demonstrate once again. Left arm, grab his neck."

Sano's marked arm twitches before starting to go for his own neck. In a move which surprises many, Sano slashes at his own arm and allows it to fall and hang limply at his side.

"Cutting the muscles and tendons of your arm was a logical course of action. But I still have the rest of your body to choose to control." Zommari said as the eye in his palm glows again. This time, Sano starts using his Sonido to quickly move around and prevent the Septima from locking on to him.

The dark haired arrancar then appears behind the Septima, ready to attack. But an eye on the Septima's back glows and forces Sano to retreat quickly and reappear at a distance in front of the Espada. But a twitch and a sun-like tattoo on his right leg told him that he didn't get away clean.

"So you can gain control using ANY eye on that body of yours, eh?" Sano comments as he examines the tattoo on his right leg.

"Correct. It doesn't matter where you'll attack because so long as I can see you, you can never escape my Amor." Zommari said. "Now then right leg, take a few steps forward please."

Just like with his left arm, the right leg starts moving on it's own and only by cutting the muscle and tendon was Sano able to make it stop.

"A futile action at best." Zommari stated. "And it will only get worse if you continue to resist. I can grant you a quick and honorable death if you'll admit your arrogance in thinking that you even have a chance against me."

"Now who's being arrogant?" Sano retorted. "Didn't I tell you to stop underestimating your opponents when you haven't even seen what they can do? Well now you're about to see what I can do."

Sano then flips his sword and holds it in a reverse grip and holds it out in front of him as his spiritual pressure skyrockets and the atmosphere around him starts to waver because of the rising heat.

"Here we go." Naoto said with a knowing grin, fully aware of what his friend was about to do.

"Don't worry though. Your arrogance won't be the cause of your defeat. It's simply going to be the difference of our powers." Sano said as his eyes glow red. "Ignite, Bahamut! (Darkest Dragon King)"

Sano's entire body is engulfed in black flames so intense that the surrounding area is reduced to a pool of magma. The black flames dies down and reveals Sano in his released form.

A helmet resembling a dragon's skull now covered his entire head. Sano also now wore armor over his upper torso, forearms and shins and had large, batlike leather wings on his back.

Black fire once again engulfs his entire form as Sano takes to the air and charges at his opponent. Predictably, Zommari tries to take control of him using his Amor but when Sano doesn't stop, he is forced to use sonido to dodge the raven haired arrancar's fiery divebomb attack.

_"I missed? That has never happened before." _The Septima wondered to himself as he watched Sano reverse his course in midair and come back for a second run at him. Deciding not to take any chances, he turns the eyes on both palms and on the front of his body towards the hurtling fireball that was Sano.

But like before, his Amor had no visible effect on Sano as he did not even slow down in the least. And once again, he had to resort to using his Sonido to dodge. But this time, a scorch mark on his shoulder told the Espada that he didn't get away without a scratch.

"Hnn... Well what do you know. Looks like I was able to correctly guess the nature of your abilities." Sano said with a smirk.

"The nature of my abilities? What nonsense are you talking about? And how were you able to block my Amor?" Zommari demands angrily.

"My ability's called Infierno (Hell)." Sano said. "It allows me to superheat my reiatsu and create black flames. I can use these flames to protect me from physical harm and anything else up to the relatively high level kido spells which the shinigamis like to use."

Sano then pointed at Zommari. "I was able to correctly guess that your ability is kido-like in nature so your Amor is useless against my Infierno."

"Impossible!!" Zommari exclaimed as he directed all his eyes which included the three extra eyes on his forehead towards Sano. "Take my Amor! Take it! Take it!"

Seemingly ignoring the rants of the Espada as he continued to attempt his Amor with no effect, Sano continues his monologue. "There's something else you need to know about my Infierno. The moment the flames touches you, the only one who can put it out is me." The scorch mark on Zommari's shoulder suddenly rekindles and the black flames quickly spread all over the Septima's body. Try as he may, he couldn't put out the flames.

"It's been fun Zommari Laroux. But this is where the game ends. I'll be taking your spot now but rest assured that the ranks of the Espada shall be stronger with me as the Septima." And with a snap of his finger, Sano causes the flames engulfing Zommari to intensify and all the Septima Espada could do was scream Aizen's name as he was reduced to ashes.

"A splendid duel masterfully fought and won." Aizen declared. "Welcome to our ranks Septima Espada and aspect of Intoxication, Uzuki Sano. Now will you and our new Novena step forward and receive your marks."

Both Sano and Naoto appears in front of Aizen in a blur of Sonido where an unranked arrancar servant burned their numbers to their chosen part of their bodies. Naoto's on his stomach where the Shiki Fuin was and Sano's on the left side of his neck where his cursed seal used to be.

"Now if there is nothing else...." Aizen started to say before he was interrupted.

"Please wait Aizen Sama. If I may be allowed to speak." The Octava Espada Syazael Aporro Grantz said. Aizen studies him for a moment before motioning for him to continue. The Espada blurs to the pit floor and kneels with his head down in front of Aizen. "Just half an hour ago, I also recieved a challenge for my position as an Espada and I decided to accept it."

"You DECIDED to accept the challenge without consulting Aizen Sama?" Tousen asks. "This is highly irregular and improper of you."

"I completely agree with you and I apologize for it." The Octava said. "But the reason why I accepted it was because I wanted to make an example of him in front of all my peers and put him in his proper place. Please allow me this one request Aizen Sama."

Aizen thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Very well. I shall allow this for now. Please call out your opponent then so we can get this duel underway."

"Kukuku.... There is no need to call him because he is already here. And this duel is no longer necessary because I have already won."

The voice that answered sent chills down the spines of both Naoto and Sano. Try as they may, they could never forget who it belonged to.

In front of everyone's eyes, the Octava suddenly clutched his throat as something slowly but surely started coming out of his mouth. The outer layer that resembled drops to the floor like a snake's skin when it has molted and in his place stood another figure.

Apart from the mask fragment on the back of his head which resembled a cobra's hood and a wardrobe which resembled that of the ex Novena, there was no mistaking the pale complexion and the yellowish, slitted eyes.

"Well now...." Aizen stated, his expression unreadable. "It seems like we have a new Octava Espada as well. Can you tell us your name brother?"

The former Snake Sannin gives Aizen a low bow which hides his smirk and answers. "My name is Orochimaru Aizen Sama and my humble capabilities are at your service."

Author's Notes: Bang!!! Bet you guys didn't see that coming this early in the game did you? Sorry for the shortness of the chappie but as usual, R&R please.


	11. Friends Old And New

**Chapter 11: Friends, Old And New**

"Do we really have to do this?" Naoto asks for what seems like the nth time as both he and Sano followed Gin down a long, winding staircase to the barracks of the Numeros to pick out their new fraccions. "I mean, both Aaroniero and Zommari got along fine without subordinates and Yammy doesn't seem inclined to get one anytime soon. And what about the new Octava? Isn't he supposed to be with us too?"

"Yammy's too violent and idiotic to entrust with a fraccion and both Zommari and Aaroniero are special cases coz they're too creepy. The new Octava has decided to retain the services of Syazael's old fraccions for the meantime." Gin replied with a smile. "Aizen Taichou wants the Espadas to take in and train up more promising arrancars in the unlikely event that one of you needed to be replaced for one reason or another. Besides, having someone to boss around can be fun too, y'know?"

"I don't really mind having Fraccions." Sano stated. "But I'd want someone who doesn't think they're hot stuff just because they're an arrancar. We've met more then our share of those kinds of idiots."

"I bet you have. That's why I'm takin' you guys to the newbies barracks." Gin said. "They're new enough not to have an inflated ego but strong enough to have serious chips on their shoulders especially if you push 'em too hard."

Naoto perks up at hearing this. "So you've got some hardcases there huh? Sounds like fun. Anybody worth our time?"

Gin chuckles at the blonde's reaction. "I knew you'd say that and I've scouted out a few promising ones. But instead of tellin' you about it, I'll let you see 'em for yourselves." He said as they neared the barracks only to hear loud crashes, vicious sounding growls and bloody obscenities.

"Sounds like quite a lively bunch. Hope their bite is worse then their bark." Sano said dryly.

Naoto could only sweatdrop as the commotion inside the barracks grew louder and the insults being hurled back and forth became more vulgar. "They sound a little TOO lively for me. Maybe we should intervene before they kill each other and we end up with no fraccions at all" Naoto suggested.

"An excellent idea." Gin said as he flares his reiatsu. At such close proximity, the power of the former shinigami captain left even Naoto and Sano a little short of breath. And they had a feeling that behind his smiling facade, Gin meant the act as some sort of warning to them as well.

Opening the door to the barracks, the two new Espadas could see the effect that Gin's reiatsu flare had on the lesser arrancars. Most were knocked flat on the floor and some were even unconscious. But when their attention turns to the ones who still had the strength to look up and see who came in, their eyes which were thankfully hidden behind their masks, widens in shock and recognition.

Down on all fours but still managing to glare at them was their old friend Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba appearance remained largely unchanged down to the triangular marks on his cheeks with the exception of the rectangular bone fragment on his forehead which had a pair of eyeholes. The former ninken user also wore an all white fur lined hoodie version of the standard arrancar jacket as well as the standard white hakama and black tabi shoes. And sheathed on his his side was his zanpaktou which took the form of a wicked looking machete with a serrated edge.

Besides Kiba was and on one knee was another familiar face in the form of Konoha's former snake mistress, Mitarashi Anko. The remains of her mask seems to be the fanged, open half mask on the bottom part of her face. In addition, she opted to wear a white trenchcoat over an all white ensamble of a sports bra, shorts and knee high boots. Anko's zanpaktou, which she was using to prop herself up, took the form of a military issue katana with a handguard.

The last that Naoto had seen these two was during Sasuke's invasion of Konoha as among the casualties.

The former Rokudaime heard that Kiba had gone berserk after Akamaru was killed and had to be stopped by Hana. The trauma of losing his partner coupled with his grevious wounds had been too much for the former Inuzuka heir.

As for Anko, it was reported that someone took control of her through her cursed mark and had killed many of her comrades in the interrogation department before being slain herself through the combined efforts of Ibiki and Inoichi.

Naoto felt relief and at the same time dismay at the sight of his old comrades. Relief that he was able to see them again and dismay that they had to meet under their present circumstances.

For Sano, seeing them only brought up unpleasant memories of his crimes against his home village and friends. Crimes which eventually led to their deaths and crimes which he was determined to make amends for.

But the two individuals across the former Konoha nins were the ones Naoto and Sano were more concerned about.

The redhaired female on her stomach glaring up at then and softly muttering a string of obscenities was the kunoichi they knew as Tayuya who now wore an all white version of her old Sound uniform as well as a white/black turban on her head. Her turban probably concealed the remains of her mask and the long flute on small of her back is apparently her zanpaktou. Even death has not tamed the foul mouth and temper of the former sound nin.

The six armed Kidomaru sat beside Tayuya. Apart from the bony spider's head covering the upper left part of his face, he now wore a jacket tailored to accomodate all six of his limbs and a standard white hakama. On his back, he had not one but six hookswords which they weren't entirely sure if they were all his zanpaktou. The cold, cruel way Kidomaru was looking at them reminded Naoto of a spider studying it's prey.

Naoto and Sano had nothing on the pair from the former Sound Five apart from their brief but memorable encounter with them during the initial retrieval mission. But from what they knew of their abilities, Naoto and Sano were aware that they may pose some problems for their cause especially if they were snatched up by Orochimaru unless they beat him to it.

"Hey now, hey now! What's with all the ruckus in here?" Gin asks cheerfully while still flaring his reiatsu.

It was Tayuya who spoke first. "We apologize for the disturbance Gin Sama but it was these two cocksuckers who started to pick a fight." She said, pointing at Kiba and Anko.

"Are you freakin' kidding me? You keep up that bitchy attitude of yours and you're bound to have your collective asses whooped sooner or later." Kiba countered. "What makes you so goddamned sure that you can get away with callin' the rest of us here weaklings?"

"Because it's the truth." Kidomaru answered with a smirk. "Face the facts punk. None of you here can match up to either of us."

"Is that right?" Anko said with a smirk of her own. "Then tell me who were the ones beating you two down like your drunken stepfather just a few minutes ago? If we're weak then what do you guys call yourselves?"

Sano and Naoto looks at each other. While it was obvious that the ex shinobis had no memories of their past lives, the bad blood between them still existed despite being strangers to each other.

"Alright, alright. All of you break it up." Gin spoke up before things escalated and stops flaring his reiatsu, much to the relief of all arrancars present. "We're here to pick out fraccions for the new Septima and Novena Espada here so if you stay on your best behavior, you might be chosen for the job."

Gin then turns towards the two new Espadas. "Take your time boys and knock yourselves out."

"There is no need to drag this out longer then necessary. We've already made our choice." Sano said.

"Ho? That was quick." Gin said with a smile. "Don't you need to see how strong they are or something?"

"There'll be plenty of time to assess their performance while they're working for us." Naruto said with a shrug. "If we don't like 'em, then it's as simple as getting them replaced."

"Fine. Then by all means make your choices." Gin said.

Sano glances at Naoto who nods at him to go first. Sano then walks up and looks at Anko and Kidomaru. "You and you. What are your names?"

"Mitarashi Anko."

"Kidomaru."

_"They even retained their old names." _Sano thought to himself in amusement. "You two seem somewhat competent so I trust that you won't have any trouble working with each other. I'd hate to... 'Release' you from your duties and look for new fraccions."

Both Anko and Kidomaru nods their heads and visibly gulps. It was a subtle threat from Sano but they had a feeling that their new master would have no problems following through his threat.

"We are at your command my lord." Both said kneeling down in front of Sano before taking their places by his side.

Naoto could only sigh as he looks at the two remaining candidates available to him. Kiba and Tayuya probably got along as well as oil and water. But he would get around that problem the same way Sano got around his even though it was not the usual way he did things.

"I guess that leaves me with you two maggots." Naoto said to Tayuya and Kiba and cuts off the red haired former kunoichi before she could say anything. "Let me tell you this from the start. You two BETTER learn to tolerate each other while working for me coz if you don't, the alternative is that I grind you up like so much sausage and feed your remains to the scavengers in the Menos Forest. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" Naoto asks, emphasizing his point by flaring his own reiatsu.

Sano could only chuckle as he watched his friend ream out a now visbly pale Kiba and Tayuya. What Naoto lacked in finess, he more then made up for in brutality.

"Aaaand I think we're done here." Gin said with a smile. "Congratulations on having your very own fraccions gentlemen. Their development will be your responsibilities from now on so good luck."

_"We'll probably need it." _Naoto thought to himself, looking at the silently bickering Kiba and Tayuya with a sigh.

He had a lot of work ahead of him.

Author's Notes: And that's it for this chappie. It was a little rushed and probably not up to my usual standard. I promise that the next one will be better. Till then, R&R pls :)


	12. Friction

**Chapter 12: Friction**

Sano was walking back to his quarters with his fraccions after a training session in the desserts. Thus far, both Anko and Kidomaru were being professionally compliant and had put aside their differences while under his command. Not really surprising since both had been competent and experienced shinobis in their previous lives despite their personality quirks and were used to taking orders without question.

Ability wise, both were much stronger, faster and smarter then the average arrancar. These traits made them quite valuable as potential allies.

On the flipside though, this would also make them troublesome foes should they decide to take Aizen's side though he had no intention whatsoever on letting that happen anytime soon.

"Greetings Septima Espada Uzuki Sano."

Sano had to force himself NOT to go for his sword upon hearing the eerily familiar voice of one of his most hated enemies. He calmly turns around and sees Orochimaru leaning against a post eyeing him and his fraccions.

"Octava Espada Orochimaru. Is there anything I can help you with?" Sano asks in a dispassionate tone of voice.

"Kukuku... Oh, nothing really." Orochimaru answered. "I simply wanted to go around and introduce myself properly to my peers in the ranks of the Espada. I imagine that many of you may be a little suspicious of me especially since I AM a total stranger to you. I am here to alleviate you concerns."

Out of the corner of his eye, Sano notices Anko tense up at seeing the former Snake Sannin. He figured that her reaction was already hardwired into her despite the fact that she didn't remember who Orochimaru was in her current form.

Kidomaru had all six arms crossed in front of him and was narrowing his eyes at his former leader. Like Anko, even though Kidomaru didn't know Orochimaru now, Sano could clearly see the hate and mistrust in the former Sound Four member's visible eye. This meant that even within Otogakure, Orochimaru must not have been a very popular figure.

"You imagine correctly Orochimaru. The rest of your new breathren in the ranks of the Espada ARE wary of you and your intentions especially since we know nothing about you." Sano stated, narrowing his eyes from within his mask. "But please don't confuse our vigilance and concerns for weakness because it is a mistake not many can get to repeat."

"Kukukuku... Such a bold statement from someone who is also a newcomer to the ranks of the Espada." Orochimaru stated with a chuckle. "Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?"

"Sano Sama is NOTHING like you." Anko snaps, not able to restrain herself any longer. "He's had to WORK to get to where he is right now so he's earned his spot in the Espada which is more then I can say for you."

Instead of getting angry, Orochimaru merely glances at the ex snake mistress in amusement. "My my Sano San. Your little pets need to know where their place is and learn some manners." Orochimaru said as his hand drops to his zanpaktou. "Would you like me to teach it to her?"

Before things could escalate any further, a voice cuts in. "Hey Guys. Is there a problem here?" Naoto and his Fraccions walks into view and upon seeing the former Snake Sannin, Kiba starts growling low while Tayuya was openly glaring at him.

"It's nothing really Naoto." Sano said, not taking his eyes away from Orochimaru. "Just a little debate on issues."

"Yes. Me and the Septima were merely having a little... Disagreement over certain matters." Orochimaru seconded, his hand moving away from his zanpaktou at seeing that it would probably be suicide to go up against TWO Espada. "Nothing for you to be concerned about."

"So you say." Naoto stated, resisting the urge to just outright destroy the man. Even when he was speaking politely, it still sounded like he was insulting them. "After all, violent conflicts are prohibited here inside Las Noches and infighting amongst the Espada will send a bad message to the rest of the Arrancar army."

"Kukukuku... That it will. Well said Namejin Naoto." Orochimaru stated with an evil smile which slips upon hearing Naoto's next words.

"But to deliberately provoke someone into fighting for your own purposes is even more unacceptable." Naoto said in a low dangerous tone. "I don't know how you managed to defeat the former Octava and frankly speaking, I don't really care. But if you do ANYTHING to jepordize our cause which includes the warriors who believes in it, Octava or not, I will not hesitate to destroy you myself."

"Are you threatening me?" Orochimaru hissed angrily.

"Threats are merely empty words for those who don't have what it takes to back it up. That was a promise." Naoto replied evenly before adding. "And I ALWAYS keep my promises."

Orochimaru's serpentine eyes widens ever so slightly at the familiar sounding words. "Kukuku... Do you know that the two of you remind me of people I knew in my past life?"

Naoto and Sano showed no outward reaction but inwardly flinched. Nonetheless they kept their composure as Sano spoke up.

"Please keep whatever morbid fantasies you may have about us to yourself. Not everyone in the Espada share your preferences you know?" Sano said dryly.

"True, but not all Espadas are who they say they are so one can never really tell." Orochimaru countered.

"You wanna repeat that teme?" Naruto said in a dangerous tone of voice. "Be VERY careful with what you're saying if you don't want to eat those words."

The potential conflict between them was averted when Tousen suddenly appears between the two parties.

"Excellent. All of you are here so I do not have look for you individually." The blind ex shinigami said. "Aizen Sama wants the Espadas and their fraccions to meet him in the meeting room now for a meeting."

Orochimaru didn't bother to say anything but merely glares at Sano and Naoto before disappearing. Once he was sure that the Octava was gone, Tousen turns to the Septima and Novena.

"Both of you have shown admirable restraint in the face of such provocation and this tells me that Aizen made the correct choice when he decided to give you two the opportunity to become Espada." Tousen commented.

"How long have you been listening in?" Sano asks suspiciously.

"Long enough to know that the current Octava may become more of a liability then an asset in the future. It is advisable to watch yourselves around him." Tousen stated simply before turning around. "Now come. We have kept Aizen Sama waiting long enough."

Tousen then blurs off followed shortly by Sano, Naoto and their fraccions after the two Espadas shared a look which clearly stated that Orochimaru was not the only person they'd watch out for.

**...**

They arrive in the meeting room in time to see Ulquiorra and a battered looking Yammy present themselves to Aizen.

"Excellent. Now that everyone is here, show us everything you've experienced in the world of the living Ulquiorra." Aizen instructed.

"Yes sir." The pale Espada said as he plucked out one of his eyeballs and crushed it, allowing the particles to float freely in the air. This in turn allowed the other arrancars to experience what he saw and heard in his mission where they invaded the land of the living, confronted Ichigo and his friends as well as encountering Shihoun Youichi and Urahar Kisuke.

"I see..." Aizen said after a while. "So you decided that Kurosaki Ichigo was not worth killing?"

"Yes sir." Ulquiorra said. "Our orders were to eliminate anyone who might prove to be an obstacle to us and..."

"You're too soft!"

Ulquiorra looks at the one who spoke. "Grimmjow."

"If it was me I would've killed them with the first strike." The Sexta Espada declared. "What's the matter with you? When you've got permission to kill, so you kill right?"

"I agree." The Sexta's fraccion Shawlong spoke up. "Worthy or not, he stood up to you so you should have killed him."

"And look at you Yammy. You're a mess." Grimmjow said looking at the Decima. "It seems to me that it wasn't a case of you not killing him because he was unworthy but rather you simply COULDN'T kill him."

"Didn't you see what happened? The kid didn't do this to me. It was the guy wearing hats and clogs and the dark skinned woman." Yammy answered.

"What are you, stupid? I would've squashed them like bugs too." Grimmjow countered.

"Grimmjow, only you would think that two former captains of the Gotei Thirteen would be like lambs to the slaughter." Sano stated with a shake of his head.

The Sexta turns his head towards the Septima. "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

It was Naoto who answered with a smirk. "What he means dumbass is that if you seriously think that the Goddess Of Flash AND the founder of the Gotei Thirteen's research and development division is THAT weak, then you're retarded."

"What the hell did you just call me?" Grimmjow asked dangerously.

"Enough." Ulquiorra cuts in before looking at Grimmjow. "You don't understand Grimmjow. Aizen Sama is not worried about the boy's current abilities. The problem lies with his growth rate because he has tremendous potential. Right now, his powers are extremely unstable but I sensed that if he doesn't self destruct, he could still be of some use to us. That's why I didn't kill him."

"I still say you went easy on him." Grimmjow grated. "What if you're wrong about him? What if he managed to stabilize his powers and we have to fight him?"

"Then I shall deal with him." Ulquiorra said in a dead voice.

"Very well then." Aizen spoke up, diverting all attention to him. "He's your responsibility Ulquiorra. Do as you wish with him."

"Thank you m'lord." Ulquiorra said with a bow.

"Now if there's no other pending business, you are all dismissed." Aizen said.

**...**

Naoto and Sano watched as Grimmjow and his fraccions stalked out of the meeting room.

"That was a risky thing to say Sano." Naoto said.

"That's my line." Sano retorted. "You shouldn't have antagonized Grimmjow like that."

"In any case, Ulquorra is right. This Kurosaki Ichigo's got quite a potential." Naoto said. "But if I know Grimmjow, he's gonna be looking to dispute that claim."

"Agreed." Sano said before he smiles. "And this may be just the opportunity that we've been waiting for."

Author's Notes: A new chapter for you guys. R&R pls.


End file.
